What's Love
by mysterious-mask
Summary: Things take an interesting turn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Listen close cause I only say this once, I don't own any of this stuff.

A/N: Okay, got that Sinji/Asuak fic out of my system and have two brand new Shinji/Rei ideas. So I'll do this one the other. And as always, if you don't like Shinji/Rei and all you're going to do is whine and complain, then simply don't read.

In his 20 years Shinji Ikari had never been good an opening up to anyone. Very few people had even had the pleasure of getting to know him. Even fewer had stuck around after they saw him for who he really was. When his father had been left alone with the burden of raising a son on his own, Gendo had simply left the child with a teacher. Not a word was spoken between the two until that fateful day in front of Unit 01 on the day Shinji came to Tokyo 3.

Dr. Akagi had once called it the Head hog's Dilemma. No matter how strong his desire to get close to another one was, he was always meet with the same result: pain. Physical, emotional, mental: it was all pain. He was made to feel like he had to walk the world alone. Then he found that one person. The one person who understood him. They had so many similarities; though she would never admit it. Both had no real parental influence. Neither had any real family at all. When they were little and their elementary school would have family outings, both would end up being left out. One lived in Japan his entire life. One lived in Germany for the first part of hers. He was seen as spineless; she was seen a narcissistic.

Shinji took a deep sigh as he walked down the street to the same apartment he had stayed at since he came to Tokyo 3. Change had never been a big thing with him, so he just preferred to keep everything as they were. He fidgeted with a ring box in his pocket. He had questioned this choice But he had slowly started to learn how to stand on his own two legs and walk forward. He came to his apartment and took a deep breathe and took a deep breathe. 'Here I go.' He walked in. He immediately came face to face with Asuka.

"Where have you been? I had to order out for lunch just so I wouldn't have to eat that stuff Misato calls food."

Shinji bowed his head trying to hide his blush, "I was shopping."

Asuka's eyes automatically filled with joy, "Shopping? What did you get me?"

"Well, we need to talk first."

Asuka raised an eyebrow, but followed Shinji into the kitchen. Shinji started some tea as Asuka sat at the table watching him. Shinji smiled slightly. He knew that's he was watching. At first she had been in denial about their relationship, but after a while she became very proud of. She even went as far as to threaten any female that cast a second glance at 'her Shinji'. The water started to boil, and Shinji turned around and looked at her. He almost had to laugh. She was like a kid on Christmas. He pulled a chair up beside Asuka and sat down. He took ahold of Asuka's hand. He gently ran his thumb over the top of it. He took one last deep breathe.

Asuka stared at him, "You're kind of freaking me out here baka."

Shinji smiled, "We've been through a lot. We fought off the angels, protected a city, and most importantly each other. You know I love you right?"

Asuka hid her blush well, "I know baka. You only tell me every morning and then a million other times in the day."

"But I mean I really love you."

"Where are you going with this?"

Shinji summoned up the rest of his courage, "I want you to be there every morning when I wake up and every night when I go to sleep. I want you there through all of the hard stuff and the easy stuff. Asuka-" Shinji reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring case, "I want you to marry me."

Asuka gasped and snatched her hand away, "Y-y-y-you what?"

Shinji was taken back, 'Not the response I was looking for.' "I want you to marry me. You know: be my wife, spend the rest of your life with me."

Asuka stood up and started to pace back and forth shaking her head, "No, no, no, no, no, you can't be doing this."

Shinji stood up and wrapped Asuka in his arms, "Why not? I love you with everything in my being."

Asuka pushed him off, "Shinji-I"

"What?"

Asuka took a deep breathe, "A few weeks ago at work. We got this new employee."

"That's nice. What's her name?"

"She's a he, Shinji."

Shinji's heart stopped, "No."

Tears started to fall from Asuka's eyes, "We went out to lunch once. And then it just became a thing we did everyday. Then….I started to fall for him."

"But-"

"I thought you weren't the kind to do this kind of thing. We both know you've never been one to be so open with your emotions. I thought you would have just been happy living here together. I was planning on telling you; I really was."

They were both oblivious to the water for the tea had already come to a boil. Shinji turned his back to Asuka and stared at the kitchen door, "Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

Shinji clutched his fist around the ring case, "Do you love me?"

"I know I like having you around."

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you love me?"

"I DON"T KNOW! I'm only 20 Shinji. I don't even know what love is yet. No one our age does."

For the first time since the rejection Shinji looked at Asuka. There was no anger in his eyes. They almost looked like the eyes of a lost little boy who had no one to take care of him. "I know what it is." He then looked at the ring case in his hand and dropped it on the ground. He then walked out the door.

Asuka didn't make a move to stop him. She just stood there. It was then that she realized what she had just done. She had just pushed Shinji away. The one guy who understood her and how she ticked, and she pushed him away. She may not have known what love was, but at that moment, she experienced true heartbreak.

Shinji ran as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was going. Kensuke was out of the country with the Peace Corp. Touji was busy with his wife and their newborn baby. Misato was at her place, and that would mean confronting Asuka. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by the sounds of construction. He looked up and saw Rei's apartment. He sighed, "I have nowhere else to go." He climbed up the steps and finally arrived at Rei's door. He knocked. He heard movement on the other side of the door before it opened. There stood Rei. If Asuka was Shinji's one true love, then Rei was his confidant. He stared at her.

Rei looked up and saw the sad look in his eyes, "Her answer was not acceptable?"

Shinji shook his head.

"Did she produce a reason?"

"She said she found another guy."

Rei frowned, "She was dishonest with you. This is unacceptable. I shall speak with her and-"

Shinji shook his head again, "Just let me stay here tonight. It's too late to find a new place to live tonight, and I can not go back there."

Rei gave a simple nod and stepped aside.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji let out a sigh of relief when the hot water hit him. It had been forever since he had had such a good nights sleep. He quickly took his shower then stepped out looking at his image in the mirror. He rubbed his chin and frowned, "I need to shave but my razor is back at the apartment."

There was a soft knock on the door. Shinji quickly put on the same clothes he came with last night and opened the door. He saw Rei standing at the door with a small bag in her hands.

"I reported your presence to Major Katsuragi. She brought some things you may need."

Shinji paled, 'If Misato knows where I'm at then-'

"I requested that she keep this a secret from Pilot Soryu."

Shinji smiled and took the bag. He looked through it taking out a change of clothes and his razor. He quickly started to shave forgetting to close the door. Rei stood at the door staring at him.

Shinji smiled, "You need something Rei?"

"I believe it is appropriate for one to be there for their friend when they have had a sad occasion."

Shinji finished shaving wiping off his face with a towel, "I'm fine Rei." He then shut the door and quickly changed. He placed his old clothes back in the bag and opened the door back up to reveal Rei still standing there with a stern look on her face.

"You are very bad at lying Shinji."

Shinji moved past her gathering his shoes and putting them on, "Thanks for letting me stay here last night Rei. I appreciate it; you're a great friend." He then started for the door but was stopped when he saw Rei standing in front of it with her arms crossed. Shinji was slightly shocked, 'Is she taking a stand?'

"If I am a good friend as you say, you will allow me to 'be there for you'."

Shinji sighed bowing his head and dropping his bag, "You just aren't going to let it be are you?"

Rei didn't say a word. She simply kept her confident glare and waited for Shinji to start speaking.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to feel right now Rei. I mean the girl I love told me she didn't plan on our relationship going anywhere. It's like the one person I trusted the most just said she wanted nothing to do with me."

Rei walked to Shinji and hugged him. It was the last thing he ever expected. Shinji didn't move an inch until Rei finally released the hug. She looked at him and smiled, "You talked; I hugged you; the emotions have been healed now right?"

Shinji couldn't help but smile at this. Rei had obviously been watching way too much TV lately. "It doesn't work that fast Rei. But thanks, it does help to know that I have someone here if I need them. See you later." He then walked out the door.

Rei watched him leave, "Where are you going?"

Shinji slung his bag over his shoulder, "Going to go find a place to live, then I got the Night Watch tonight." He then continued to walk down the hall.

Rei frowned as he left, 'What is this feeling? This is very acceptable.' She then walked back inside to make a call.

---Lunch Time---

Shinji sighed as he slid into a booth at a coffee shop. He leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"You seem to have a hard day hun."

Shinji smiled at the familiar voice. It was the same old weary voice that he had gotten used to the past few years. He opened his eyes and sat up and an old woman slid into the booth across from him.

"How are you doing today Mrs. Seymour?"

The old lady had moved here when her husband had retired from the Air Force. Her husband had been through Officer's School in Japan. He had fallen in love with the country and moved back after he finished up his time in the military.

The old woman smiled, "I'm fine child. How about you and that little fireball of yours?"

Shinji kept up the fake smile, "We kind of split ways."

"What! Why? Just yesterday you were thinking of asking her to marry you."

Shinji frowned, "I did."

The old lady finally caught on, "Oh dear, I am so sorry child. It must be hard to live in the same place with her now."

"I'm not. I stayed at a friends house last night and am out apartment shopping today."

"This friend wouldn't have been that Ayanami girl would it?"

Shinji smiled. After meeting Rei a few weeks back, she had been rather insistent with her opinion that Rei was a much better fit for Shinji that Asuka. Shinji would always smile and laugh it off. "Yes ma'am. She was the only place I could think of to run."

Mrs. Seymour showed a sly smile, "You don't say."

Shinji frowned, "Don't read much into it. I slept on the couch and then left this morning."

The old woman smiled as she saw her order come up to the counter, "Well, you take care of yourself child. Good luck with finding an apartment." She then stood and walked off.

Shinji sighed has he looked through the paper one last time.

---Later that night at NERV HQ---

Shinji walked in with his bag. He looked around. Things had changed a lot since the days of the Angels. The EVAs were destroyed, and NERV had been placed in charge of policing the town. Thousands of cameras were up all over the city. NERV had become the watchdog of Tokyo 3. The crime rate had plummeted, and NERV had a new image.

He walked into the main security room and dropped his bag. Misato turned from her post and ran up to him encircling him with a giant hug, "SHINJI! How are you doing?"

Shinji choked for air.

Misato quickly let go of her death grip, "Sorry."

Shinji cracked his neck back in place, "It's okay. Anyway, I'm doing okay. Never realized how hard it is to find an apartment in this town."

Misato quickly switched to mother mode, "You don't have a place to live? What are you going to do?"

Shinji shrugged, "I've got nightshift tonight and find a place tomorrow."

Misato crossed her arms, "And what about sleeping?"

Shinji gave a weak smile, "I haven't been feeling like doing much of that lately."

Misato frowned and but pulled Shinji into a much more gentle version of a hug, "I'm sorry it had to happen like this."

"Me too."

"You know you two will have to come face to face eventually."

Shinji nodded, "I know, I'm just not ready for that yet."

Misato picked up her stuff and started for the door, "Well, my shift is done. See you around."

"Wait? What do you mean? You're supposed to be on the night shift as well."

Misato gave him a sly smile, "Someone wanted to switch with me." She then walked out the door.

What surprised Shinji the most was who was on the other side of the door when Misato walked out.

"Rei?"

Rei walked into the room with a slight blush on her cheeks looking at the floor, "I requested to be able to switched to the night shift. Is this unacceptable?"

Shinji smiled slightly, "No it's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji rested his elbow on his desk terminal. He held up his head as he watched the TV scan through his sector. He sighed, "Sector 5 clear."

Rei recorded the time and data and then looked over her computer, "There seems to be no action in the city tonight."

"There's never any action. This city is so watched by NERV that it takes away any possibility of excitement."

Rei went through her mind trying to think of something to start a conversation. She was so busy thinking she didn't realize Shinji has asked her something. She looked at him quizzically.

Shinji chuckled, "I asked why you wanted to switch shifts with Misato."

Rei thought over her actions for a few seconds, "I did not wish you to be alone."

"But I would have had Misato here."

Rei shuddered as she remembered her experiences when she worked the same watch shift as Misato. It usually consisted of Misato getting drunk, asking Rei embracing questions, and then passing out drunk. "I do not find the Major to be adequate company."

Shinji smiled at this.

"Did you find residence?"

Shinji shook his head, "Lot harder to find a place than I thought."

"You may reside at my apartment."

"I doubt that it's big enough for both of us."

Rei frowned at the response, "I shall assist you after our shift ends."

"Don't you need sleep?"

"Don't you?"

Shinji bowed his head.

"Why do you not wish for me to assist you?"

"Because when I get a place, I'll have to go to Misato's apartment and get my stuff. Which means-"

Rei scowled, "You will see Soryu."

Shinji nodded, "She's going to ask me a lot of questions, like where I stayed after I left the apartment. She may even try to make up with me."

Rei clenched her fist under the table, "And you will forgive her?"

Shinji thought for a few seconds, "I'm not sure."

"But she betrayed you."

Shinji scoffed, "Everyone I know has done that…other than you."

"That is not a good reason to forgive her."

"I know; I just love her."

"But she-"

Shinji was starting to lose his patience, "BETRAYED ME! I KNOW!" He saw Rei recoil slightly and realized what he had just done. He frowned, "Rei, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Rei remained silent.

Shinji stood from his spot that the monitors and walked up to Rei. He knelt down beside her, "I didn't mean to raise my voice Rei."

Rei looked away.

Shinji reached up and gentle placed his hand on her cheek turned her head back. What he saw amazed him. Rei was crying. The person who in junior high had been deemed the 'Ice Queen' was crying. "Rei, please don't do that. I don't want you to cry because I did something stupid."

Rei looked at him, "I do not understand this purpose."

Shinji quickly pulled his hand away from her cheek, "I was just-"

"No, crying. I do not understand its purpose."

"It's what people do when they are sad or upset."

Rei sniffed and wiped away the last of the tears, "You did not cry when Asuka rejected you."

Shinji nodded, "I just try my best not to think about it."

"Why?"

Shinji clenched his fist trying not to focus on the pain, "Because it hurts."

"I once read it is not wise to not share one's pain."

"Yeah, but some people don't find it easy to open up to others."

Rei nodded in understanding, "Like you and me."

"Yeah, like you and me."

They sat there for a few seconds before Rei's radio came to life. "Attention NERV HQ, this is Tokyo III Police. We have a silent alarm in district 43, can you check it out?"

Shinji quickly ran to his console as Rei pulled up the feed. He spotted two teens sneaking through a broken window at an electronics store. He pulled up his radio, "This is Ikari with NERV HQ, looks like you have a couple kids checking out a layaway program."

"Roger that HQ, we'll handle this one."

Shinji sat back and watched the feed as the two kids stepped out of the window only to find themselves surrounded by police. He smirked, "Looks like we had a little action after all."

---Later that day---

Shinji walked around a few apartments in the area of NERV. Rei walked behind him completely silent. As they neared Misato's apartment, they spotted a sign advertising an apartment for rent. Shinji recognized the address and realized that it was in the same building as Misato's old apartment. He walked to the apartment building without saying a word. When they got there, Rei realized what was going on.

"Shinji, you do not intend to-"

Shinji shrugged, "I don't know yet. Most of the apartments in this building are too big for one person and too expensive as well."

"But we were paid very generously for our service during the war."

"I know, but just because you have a lot of money doesn't mean you should waste it."

They arrived at the landlord's apartment, and Shinji knocked. The door quickly opened and a tall middle-aged man stood. He looked down at Shinji and smiled, "Shinji, did Misato break something again?"

Shinji shook his head, "No, I was hoping to see the apartment for rent."

"Oh, finally moving out huh? You and Asuka getting your own place?"

Shinji looked at the ground and sighed.

The landlord caught on, "Oh, I see. Don't worry kid, you two will figure out whatever the problem is. Anyway, let's take a look at the apartment." He reached beside his door and pulled the keys off a hook. They then went up the stairs to one floor below Misato's. When they got there, the landlord opened the door and let Shinji and Rei step in.

They looked around for a few minutes. Shinji then spoke, "It's pretty big for one person."

The landlord nodded, "Yeah, it's really built for two people."

"Which means I probably won't be able to afford it."

"Then I shall live here as well," came a voice behind the two men.

Both the landlord and Shinji turned to Rei who had finally broken her silence.

Shinji was in complete shock, "What?"

"You stated that my apartment was not big enough for two people, but this apartment is the adequate size."

Shinji stood still for a few seconds, "You sure?"

"I believe it would be an acceptable experience to have the company of another person."

Shinji sighed, "Okay then. I guess we'll take it."

The land lord smiled and handed Shinji the keys, "Just stop down stairs on your way out and we'll sign the contract and I'll get your first month's rent."

Shinji nodded his approval. The man then left leaving the two new roommates alone. Shinji stared at Rei, 'First the shift switch, now this. What is going on in your head Ayanami?'


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji took a deep breathe as he stood at the door at Misato's apartment. He steadied his hand to knock until it flew open revealing the fiery red-head that inhabited the dwelling.

"Well, I knew you would come crawling back to me. Now if you beg enough I-" started Asuka with a cocky smirk and hand on her hip. Rei chose that moment to step out from behind Shinji. Asuka's face immediately turned bitter, "What is she doing here?"

"I came to help Ikari retrieve his belongings."

Asuka looked at Shinji for confirmation. When he looked at the ground, she growled, "You get started in his room; he and I need to talk." She then ushered Rei towards Shinji's room. When she shut the door she spun around and looked at Shinji, "You ran to Wondergirl?"

"I didn't know where else to go."

"You could have not left to begin with," stated Asuka as she slowly walked up to his swaying her hips. When she was within arms reached she reached out and took his hand and lead him to the couch. She forced him to sit on the couch before sitting in his lap. She placed her arms around Shinji's neck and smiled when she saw that he was completely hers.

Shinji struggled to stay with his choice to move. He started to push her away when she moves her arms and placed one on his chest before placing her ear over his chest. "Asuka-"

"Shhh, I can hear your heart beat."

Shinji closed his eyes and leaned back against the back of the couch, "Please stop."

Asuka sat up and met his gaze when he opened his eyes. She gave him the same pout she would use when she really wanted something, "Can't I show my fiancé a little intimacy?"

Shinji choked, "Fiancé?"

Asuka held her ring finger up slightly and showed Shinji the ring he had bought, "You remember this right?"

"But you said you found someone else."

Asuka scoffed, "No one could replace my little Baka."

Shinji's eyes lit up and pushed Asuka off. He then stood up, "Don't call me that?"

Asuka's eyes lit up, and she shot to her feet. It was moments like this one where one would forget that Shinji was almost a whole foot taller than Asuka. "What did you say Baka?"

Shinji clenched his fist, "I said, don't call me that."

Rei walked out of Shinji's room to see what all the noise was.

Asuka reached back and was ready to unleash a slap when Rei ran up and caught her wrist. Asuka was angry now, "What are you doing her Wonderslut? Try to pick up the pieces that I left behind? Well, I'm not done with him yet."

"You shall not harm Ikari anymore."

Asuka smirked, "Is that emotion I hear? Has our little Ice Queen finally thawed?"

"I am not ice," stated Rei firmly. "And Ikari is not a Baka."

Asuka yanked her arm away from Rei's grasp, "So, you do have a crush on Shinji. Well, you can't have him. He's mine."

"Ikari is not an item that can be possessed," argued Rei.

"You still can't have him."

"It was a game wasn't it?" asked Shinji.

Asuka spun around to Shinji, "What?"

Shinji clenched his fist staring at the ground, "I was nothing more than something else that you could beat Ayanami at."

Asuka scoffed again, "Are you actually standing up for her? Well, you can consider us over with."

Shinji started off for his room, "I considered us over yesterday ago when I walked out."

Rei quickly followed him. When she got there she saw Shinji had already picked up a bag and had started to shove his belongings in it. 'He is injured emotionally?'

Shinji held back his tears as he shoved things into a bag, 'Stupid Asuka. I was nothing more than something she could play with. She never loved me at all. All those times I said I loved her and she said she loved me too was nothing more than a lie.' He put down the full bag and started on a new one. 'Why does everyone do this? Why does everyone act like I'm nothing more than a little bother?' He stopped when he felt two arms wrap around his chest and a head burry itself in his back. "Rei? What are you doing?"

"I am comforting you."

Shinji tried to free himself but found it rather impossible.

"It is acceptable if you wish to cry Ikari. It is a reasonable response to this situation."

Shinji shook his head, "I'm fine Rei, let's just finish packing and leave."

Rei reluctantly released Shinji, "If that is what you want." She quietly went to the other side of the room and started to pack.

Shinji watched her for a second, "Um…Rei?"

Rei looked at him, "Yes Ikari?"

"Thanks you for standing up for me. No one has ever done that for me before."

Rei smiled a nodded, "You are welcome."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"We're going to be living together now, so….it would be okay if you want to call me Shinji."

Rei blushed slightly, "Very well Shinji."

The two packed the rest of Shinji's room and left after about an hour. They then lugged Shinji's stuff to the elevator and into their new apartment. Shinji then fixed then a small dinner. They sat at the table eating when Rei finally broke the silence.

"Ika….Shinji."

Shinji looked up from his meal.

"What is this 'crush' that Pilot Soryu spoke of?" Shinji quickly choked on his food. Rei jumped to her feet to his assistance, "Are you okay Shinji?"

Shinji took a drink of water and then nodded that he was okay, "Sorry, you just kind of surprised me with that question."

"Why did you find the question surprising?"

Shinji smiled, "It just doesn't seems like something you would ask."

"But I am confused by the meaning of the word. If I crushed you, would that not cause you physical harm?"

Shinji laughed at the thought of him being stepped on by a 20 foot tall Rei.

"You find this amusing? I would not like to hurt you."

Shinji shook his head, "That's not the same kind of 'crush' Rei. When you have a 'crush' on someone, it means that you like them."

"I do like you Shinji. You are a very acceptable person to be around."

Shinji bowed his head in the realization that this would be a lot harder than he thought, "Not that kind of like Rei."

"There are too many meanings to these words," stated Rei as she tilted her head to the side.

"When I say 'like' someone, I mean 'like' them in a romantic way. You wish to spend a lot of time together just the two of you."

"But we do spend a lot of time together."

Shinji sighed, "When you 'like' someone, you feel different when they are around. Almost like you are complete. And when they are gone, you feel like something is missing."

Rei was silent as she thought this over, "Do you feel like part of you is not present now that Asuka and you are no longer dating?"

Shinji nodded sadly, "Yeah."

"Then you should try to make amends."

"Why? You were the one saying I shouldn't forgive her."

"True, but if you feel incomplete without her, then you should try to regain that piece."

"It's okay. I've gotten used to not feeling complete."

Rei scowled, "That logic is flawed. One should strive to become complete in order to fulfill their purpose."

Shinji nodded, "Some people do. Then there are others that simply wish to survive day-to-day without worrying of their purpose or being complete." Shinji then stood and took the dishes to the sink and cleaned them. Rei stared at him as he did his usual routine of cleaning.

'I shall help Shinji become complete again.'


	5. Chapter 5

Rei stood at the same place she had stood the day before, except this time she was here to see Misato, and Shinji was not with her. She was sure that Asuka was not there this time since it was her shift at Nerv. She quietly knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" came the answer from inside.

Rei cringed slightly. Rei was always uncomfortable around the verbose Major. She was often loud, obnoxious, and drunk. Rei strengthened her resolve, 'This is for Shinji. Major should be able to assist me.' The door opened and Rei quickly saluted.

Misato frowned, "How many times have I told you to stop that? The war is over. Neither of us have ranks anymore."

Rei calmed slightly, "I have come in need of your assistance."

Misato quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Shinji,"

Misato smirked at her chance for blackmail, "So, it's Shinji now is it? I didn't know you two were on a first name basis."

"Shinji requested that I all him by his first name. He already calls me by mine."

"Oh, is that so? You know if you two keep this up, people will start to think that maybe it was you who broke up Shinji and Asuka."

Rei frowned, "I do not approve of Pilot Soryu having a relationship with Shinji, but I would never attempt to get in the way of the relationship."

"Sorry to imply anything there, just you two have gotten awfully comfortable lately."

"I do not understand."

Misato held back an explanation knowing that it would result in several hours of questions. "What did you need?"

"Shinji and I spoke while eating last night."

"Oh, so you two have a nice little dinner for two then," smirked Misato.

Rei's eyebrows narrowed, "Perhaps you were not the right person to come to." Rei started to turn and leave.

"No, Rei. I promise I will be good. Just ask me what you wanted to ask."

Rei turned to Misato, "How do I help Shinji to become complete again?"

Misato's jaw hit the floor, "Huh?"

"Shinji stated that since he has broken up with Pilot Soryu, he feels as if a part of him is missing. How do I return that part to him?"

Misato smiled , 'Such a sweet girl, but completely clueless to her own feelings.' She stepped aside, "Come in Rei, I have a plan."

---That Night---

Rei returned to her and Shinji's apartment and looked around. She found Shinji about to start dinner. He looked at her and smiled, "I was starting to wonder if you would come back in time for dinner."

Rei placed the ingredients back into the refrigerator and then took Shinji's wrist into her hand and pulled him towards his room before shoving him in.

Shinji stared at the door in curiosity, "Rei? Care to tell me what is going on?"

"We are eating at a restaurant tonight. Please be ready in 30 minutes or we will be late."

"Rei there's no need for that. I can just-"

"No," stated Rei in a firm voice. "I have already made reservations. Please be ready in 29 minutes or we will be late."

Shinji sighed and changed into a red button shirt, black pants and a black sports jacket. He stepped out of his room and walked into the living room to find Rei standing there in a silver dress. He was slightly taken back, "You look nice Rei."

Rei blushed slightly, but then started for the door. "I have called for a cab. They are waiting for us."

They then went downstairs to the cab. Rei whispered their destination to the driver. Shinji was even more surprised. Rei had never been one to keep secrets from him. She had told him everything about her life. Some of which he wished she had kept to herself. They soon arrived at their destination. Shinji stepped out and looked at one of the finest restaurants in Tokyo III. It specialized in Neo-Chinesse cooking with some American influence.

They walked to the entrance and a younger man opened the door for them, "Welcome."

They were quickly shown to their table overlooking the entire city. Shinji looked out the window, "Wow, this is wonderful. How did you think to come here?"

Rei started to say that Misato helped but remembered what the major had said a few hours before.

---Flashback---

_"Now remember Rei. This was all your idea okay? I don't want any credit."_

_"But why?"_

_"If Shinji knew I had a hand in this, he would not be so easy to win over."_

_"What are we trying to get him to win?"_

_Misato sighed, "I meant that he would not be so easy to trust the situation when it comes."_

_"What situation is that?"_

_Misato smiled, "You will know when you see it."_

---End Flashback---

"Rei?"

Rei snapped out of her daze. She looked around and saw both Shinji and a waiter staring at her, "Yes?"

"He asked what you wanted to drink."

"Water is acceptable."

The waiter bowed, "Very well, I shall return in a moment with your beverages and for your order." He then quickly went to work.

They made quiet small talk while deciding what to eat. Rei had never eaten at such a place and Shinji quickly helped her with a choice.

The waiter came back with two glasses of water and a bottle of red wine.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "We did not order wine."

"I am aware sir, but someone requested that you two receive a bottle of wine and has already paid for it."

Shinji sighed, "Okay then."

"Have you made your selections?"

"Yes, she will have the Stir-fried vegetables, and I will have the mandarin beef."

The waiter smiled and bowed, "Excellent choices. I shall place your order immediately, please enjoy the wine."

Shinji slowly uncorked the bottle of wine and poured two glasses before taking a small sip. He had to admit it was much better than Misato's beer. He looked up and noticed Rei looked at him. "What?"

"You seem pleased with the choice of restaurant."

Shinji smiled, "Yes, I have been wanting to go here for months."

"I am glad that you came then."

Shinji chuckled, "I didn't have much of a choice."

"I apologize if you felt that way. I simply wanted you to leave the apartment for reason other than your job."

"Well, I'm glad I came."

The rest of the meal was in silence, but this one was different. It was not the same uncomfortable silence that would rise between the two from time to time. This was a silence of two people simply enjoying each other's company. When they were finished, Shinji asked for the bill. The waiter smiled, "It has already been paid for. Please have a nice night."

Shinji looked at Rei with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head. They both then got up and signaled another cab. Shinji told the driver their address and they were then sped home. Neither saw a purple-haired Major staring at them through the restaurant's window. The waiter walked up and handed her her bill as well as Shinji and Rei's. She paid them both and smiled as she watched the cab pull off, 'Come on Rei. Just be honest with him.'

When they got to the apartment, they stepped out. Rei looked across the street at a park and took Shinji's arm heading for the park. Shinji stumbled for a second but quickly caught his balance. He looked down at Rei, "If you wanted to walk, all you have to do was ask."

Rei kept her eyes forward, "I wish for us to take a walk through the park."

"Okay then, anywhere you want to see?"

"No, I simply wish to walk. Is that acceptable?"

"Sure, but that's kind of not like you. You sure everything is okay?"

"Is your heart still injured?"

Shinji sighed, "How did I know that was the problem?"

"I worry about you. One should wish t be complete, yet you seem to have accepted that you are not."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't like it. I just figure there are more important things in the world."

"It is uncommon for someone not to think of themselves."

Shinji thought it over for a second and smiled, "I guess if I thought about myself as much as most people, I would spend the rest of my life depressed. I mean, my mom's dead; my dad is prison for the rest of his life, and the girl I just proposed to rejected me in a heartbeat."

Rei moved closer to Shinji just slightly, "I am here for you if you ever do want to think about yourself." She then shivered as a cold breeze hit her. She was surprised when she felt Shinji put his coat around her. She blushed slightly but pulled it closer as she took in the smell that was undeniably Shinji.

"Maybe we should head back"

---At home---

Shinji and Rei slowly walked into the apartment. Shinji took his jacket from Rei and went to his room to hang it up. He then started for the living room to watch TV. When he opened his door, Rei was standing their still in her dress.

"Did you need something Rei?"

"I do not wish this time with you to end. May I watch TV with you?"

"Of course you can, but don't you want to change?"

Rei nodded, "I shall change and so shall you." She then walked off to her room.

Shinji sighed and stepped back into his room and changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He then walked to the kitchen and got two waters before walking to the living room only to find Rei already their watching a nature show. Shinji sat down beside her on the couch and watched it. About an hour later Shinji felt some pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see Rei had fallen asleep and was leaning on him with her head on his shoulder. He started to wake her but for some reason stopped, 'She's so cute when she sleeps.' Not realizing what he had just thought, he rested his head against Rei's and closed his eyes as well.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had to sit back and think about how I wanted the next few chapters to go. Still working out the finer details, but we're getting there.

Shinji woke up the next morning feeling an ache in his neck. He twisted it, but it only proved to hurt it even more. He then tried to move his arm to rub it only to find it trapped. He pulled harder trying to free it. He then felt a rustle next to him. He looked down and smiled as he now remembered why his arm wouldn't move. During the night on the couch it had somehow ended up wrapped around Rei. Rei nuzzled his chest in her sleep and then went back to sleep. He chuckled, that was until his gaze shifted to a chair sitting beside the couch. Then he frowned, 'Crap, forgot to lock the door.'

There sat the fuming form of Asuka Langley Soryu. She sat shooting a death glare between the two. In her hand was a folder. She sneered at him and tossed the folder onto the floor in front of him. He looked down and realized they were pictures. Surveillance pictures. Then everything came into picture. Asuka was working last night…at NERV…which had every corner of the city under watch. That meant that she had seen, "Crap."

Asuka kept her glance on him, "Yeah. You're busted."

"Look Asuka, it was nothing."

"Really? The two of you go to a fancy restaurant, and then take a walk in the park. You even gave her your coat when she got cold. And now I come here to find out what was going on only to find the two of you all comfy on the couch."

Rei started to stir.

Shinji looked down at her with a worried frown, "Let me take her to her room and we'll talk."

Asuka's eyes narrowed, "Fine, but no funny stuff."

Shinji gently picked Rei up and carried her to her room. He then quietly placed her on her bed. He then turned and walked out. He was met by Asuka standing in the hall. She quickly took his wrist and drug him out the door. She drug him for several block until they came to a little coffee shop they used to stop at when they first started dating. Shinji looked around and gasped, "This-"

"You haven't forgotten everything then huh? And here I thought Wondergirl had made you forget all about me," snarled Asuka

Shinji looked away, "You're reading to much into this."

Asuka pulled him to the corner of the shop. She then shoved him into a booth. A waitress came to take their order. Asuka glanced at her, "Irish Cream Cappuccino and a cup of coffee: two creamers, three sugars." The waitress nodded and walked off. Asuka turned her glare back to a now cowering Shinji. "You can relax Baka, I won't hurt you."

Shinji breathed a sigh of relief, "Asuka, me and Rei-"

"This is not about Wondergirl," mumbled Asuka. "This is about you and me."

"I thought we were over."

Asuka scoffed, "I can't show weakness in front of Wondergirl." She then slowly placed her hand on top of Shinji's. "So, can we have a conversation that won't end with either of us getting angry and yelling?"

Shinji nodded.

---At Shinji/Rei's Apartment---

Rei slowly opened her eyes only to realize that she was in her bed and not on the couch where she had fallen asleep. She had woken up once in the night to realize that they were both still on the couch, and she was cuddled closely to Shinji. She had simply smiled, breathed in a scent that could only be known as 'Shinji', and gone back to sleep. She climbed out of bed and looked around the apartment for Shinji. That's when she saw them: the pictures.

---Back at the shop---

Asuka laughed out loud as Shinji smiled. Asuka took a sip of her coffee, "You were that nervous when you first asked me out?"

Shinji blushed, "Yeah. Kensuke and Touji finally told me to get it over with and then proceeded to lock us in the janitor's closet until I confessed."

"I'm sure we could have thought of a few more things to do in that closet," Asuka teased.

Shinji blushed more, "Asuka, don't talk like that please."

Asuka put down her coffee taking Shinji's hand while intertwining their figures. Shinji looked at her curiously. Her cheeks took on a pink tint, "I'm sorry that things turned out like they did."

"Me too."

Asuka smiled brightly, "Well, maybe it doesn't have to. It could be nothing more than our first fight."

Shinji seemed deep in thought.

"Come on, we could plan out the wedding and everything. That is if you still want to get married," encouraged Asuka.

Shinji sighed, "Can I have a little time to sort things out?"

Asuka's face soured and grip tightened, "You not going to run back to Wonderbitch and forget all about me right?"

Shinji frowned, " No, I just need to think things through. And please don't call her that."

"Fine, but don't expect the two of us to get along. I still think she's trying to steal you from me."

Shinji shook his head, "Trust me, she doesn't have feelings for me. She's been trying to convince me to actually reconcile with you."

"Why?"

Shinji shrugs, "Keeps saying she wants me to feel complete again."

"Complete?"

Shinji stood to leave, "Come on, time to go."


	7. Chapter 7

Misato knocked on the door as she slowly walked in, "Rei? Shinji? You guys here? I got word that Asuka saw you two on the camera last night and-" She walked into the living room and stopped to see Rei sitting on the floor with her legs tucked under her. Her was looking through the pictures. "I guess she beat me here. Where's Shinji?"

Rei looked at her with a cold soulless stare that could have rivaled any of her stares, "He is not here. I believe he is out with Pilot Soryu."

Misato kneeled down next to Rei, "Rei…I'm so sorry. I know you-"

Rei placed the pictures on an end table and stood up, "He has reconciled with Pilot Soryu. The mission was a success."

"Mission?"

"Yes, I wished for Shinji to reconcile with her. He can feel complete now." She then walked to the kitchen and started to boil some water for some tea.

Misato followed her all the way, "But what about you? You can't tell me that you did not have a good time last night."

Rei looked up from the water and stared off not really looking at anything, "I found last night…acceptable. I enjoyed Shinji's company very much."

Misato pounded her fist on the table, "Cut the crap Rei. We both know that you have feelings for Shinji."

Rei turned and looked at her for a moment, then turned away, "My feelings are unimportant."

"You mean to tell me you're ready to hand over the person you care for to someone who you know will only betray him again?"

Rei clenched her fist, "Pilot Soryu will not make the same mistake twice. She shall regret it if she does."

"But she doesn't have to have a second chance. You could be the one that gets Shinji."

Rei thought for a second than held her hand over her heart, "It hurt."

"Huh?"

"It hurt to wake up this morning and him not be there. I do not understand this pain. But I wish it to go away." She turned and faced Misato, "This must be what Shinji has been feeling ever since Asuka's betrayal. If he feels better now….I shall deal with my unpleasantness."

"You would do that for Shinji?"

Rei nodded, "I do not wish him to be in pain. I do not understand these feelings I have, but he mustn't know about them."

Shinji walked into the apartment after walking Asuka to her door. He was about to announce his presence when he heard Rei talking to someone. But her voice was so lifeless. It was far worse than it was when they first met. It was almost like every ounce of hope had been robbed away. He slowly walked to the kitchen, but stopped before entering the door. He stayed at the side so no one could see him. He made a quick peak and saw it was Misato Rei was talking to.

"Do you want to know what those feelings are Rei?" asked Misato.

"I wish to know the cause of them."

Misato smiled a very rare motherly smile, "Rei…dear…you're in love with Shinji."

Rei scowled at this, "That is unacceptable. Shinji wishes to be with Asuka."

Shinji slid to the floor in shock. _How could I have been so stupid. It was right there in front of me. And I ran right back to Asuka._ He remembered how he had felt just a few days ago when he had showed up at Rei's doorstep. _I_ _really am pathetic._

Misato smiled when she heard a noise from the other side of the doorway. _Okay, now he knows. Entering phase 2._ "You have to fight for him Rei. You have to fight for the person you love."

Rei turned and cut off the water. She picked up to teacups and placed a tea bag in either. She then poured the hot water. She placed one cup in front of Misato and the sat the other in front of her. She then sat, "I can't do this. Shinji must never know."

"But why?"

Rei smiled slightly, "He is happy with Pilot Soryu. He has found the one who completes him. To tell him of my feelings would be…selfish."

Misato reached across and placed her hand on top of Rei's which was sitting on the table. "Rei trust me. In a case like this, it is very much okay to be selfish." She took a sip of her tea, "Listen to me Rei. I didn't hold onto the one I cared for, and now I will never see him again." She got up and walked out the door. She looked down at Shinji who gave her a pleading look almost begging not to acknowledge his existence. She looked back at Rei and nodded to the side where Shinji was, "He already knows, now what are you going to do about it?" She then looked down at Shinji and smiled, "Looks like you have a choice to make kid." She then walked out.

Shinji looked from the door she had just walked out of to Rei was now standing over him. She had a sad look on her face.

"Rei, I'm so sorry. I-"

Rei bowed her head, "It is I who am sorry Shinji. I did not wish for this to happen." She walked to the living room picking up the pictures and then walked to her room shutting the door.

Shinji stood and looked between the hallway that lead to Rei or the door that lead to the outside world and Asuka. He had some thinking to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinji looked around as he walked down a dark yet well-guarded hallway. He was a few months early. He hated coming here. He hated seeing him even more. Nevertheless, he would always come on the same day every year. Neither of them liked being alone on that day. The guards saluted as Shinji arrived at the final door, "Mr. Ikari, sir. We were surprised to hear you were coming today."

Shinji frowned. He had told them the same thing every year. They didn't need to salute. He had no military ranking. They always came back with the same answer. They saluted him, because they respected him and his sacrifice during the Angel War. He nodded at the soldier, "I needed someone to talk to."

The soldier frowned, "No offense sir, but why him?"

Shinji thought it over for a second, "Cause to be honest, there wasn't anyone else to go to."

The soldier opened the door and held out a container to Shinji, "You know the procedure."

Shinji took everything out of his pockets and put them in the container, "How's he been doing?"

They started walking down another hallway, "He's calmed down a lot lately. The Sarge says he's getting soft in his age."

Shinji nodded, "That's good, but don't let him fool you. He's very manipulative."

"I know sir."

They stopped in front of a room. The soldier looked though the glass in the door. He then opened the door, "You have one hour sir. I believe it's your turn to be black."

Shinji smiled and nodded, "I believe so." The soldier shut and locked the door as Shinji walked into the room. Inside was the wing's only occupant. He sat on one end of a table with a chess set set up. He pulled out the chair and made his first move, "Commander Ikari."

Gendo didn't look up from the board as he made his move, "I was surprised when they said you wanted to talk with me."

Shinji nodded as they spoke as they continued to play. "I've been going through some hard times lately."

"Really? Are things not going well with Pilot Soryu?"

"We had a disagreement. I found out she had been seeing someone behind my back."

Gendo smirked, "I told you she was untrustworthy."

Shinji frowned, "Forgive me if I'm not quick to trust what you say."

Gendo worked through his game strategy in his head, "That's reasonable. We have not had a very healthy father son relationship."

Shinji smirked, "You always liked the Russian didn't you?"

Gendo smiled that his son was able to pick up on his strategy, "Have you visited your mother's grave lately?"

"You're the one that told me it was fake. That her body wasn't there."

Gendo smiled, "Are you so quick to give up on a representation when you realize it is false?"

"I suppose so."

Gendo stopped the game play for a second, "Why did you come here Shinji?" He then made his move.

"Well, Asuka is trying to reconcile and make up, but now I have found out some one else has feelings for me."

"Really? Who?"

Shinji took a deep breathe, "Rei."

Gendo's hand paused on his piece, "Ayanami?"

Shinji looked up to realize that Gendo had looked up for the first time, "Yes."

Gendo seemed to pause for a second and then smiled slightly. It wasn't his usual manipulative 'I'm planning something' smile. It was an actual genuine smile, "That's interesting. Dr. Akagi assured me that she was incapable of developing human emotions." He continued in the game.

"That was years ago," defended Shinji. "She's different than people think. You just have to get to know her."

Gendo chuckled, "Your mother said the exact same thing about me."

"I guess I get her view on people."

Gendo mumbled his agreement, "You're much better off that way."

"I wish I could remember her."

Gendo looked up from the game, "So, my son has two lovely young women after him. You've become very popular with the ladies."

Shinji blushed, "I just don't know what I am going to do. I mean either of them would be the perfect person to end up with."

Gendo smiled, "There is your problem right there son. You're asking the wrong question."

Shinji looked up, "What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't ask which one of the two you can live with. You should ask which of the two you can't live without." Gendo then looked over the board, "You've been practicing."

Shinji stared at his father. Had Gendo Ikari actually come close to give good fatherly advice? Shinji had just come to get his problems off his chest. He came back to reality when he realized Gendo had asked a question, "Oh yeah, Rei and I've been playing lately."

Gendo nodded not looking up from the board, "She must be pretty good. You have improved greatly since last time. In fact, I think you've won this game."

Shinji really looked at the board for the first time. None of the plays he had made had stuck out to him. He had just reacted to his father's moves. However, it was clear now that Shinji was at an obvious advantage.

Gendo chuckled again, "That's the first time you've ever won."

Shinji nodded, "I know."

Gendo stood from his chair, "I guess that means our time is up for now."

Shinji stood and nodded, "I guess so." He then started to walk to the door which had been opened by the guarding soldier once again.

"Shinji."

Shinji turned and faced Gendo.

"Do you know which one now?"

Shinji thought it over for a second, "I believe so." He then walked away, and the door was shut and locked until the next time he came. After all, the former commander of NERV didn't get many visitors.


	9. Chapter 9

Shinji removed his shoes as he stepped into his apartment. He heard the TV on and assumed that Rei must have given up her exile in her room. He looked into the room and was surprised to see red hair behind the couch instead of blue. "Asuka? What are you doing here?"

Asuka turned around, was quickly over the couch, and latched to Shinji. She laced her arms around his neck, "Well, I came to see you cause I got lonely. And when you weren't here I just decided to wait for you."

Shinji looked around, "But Rei-"

"Oh her? I think she's in her room. I heard some stuff in there but that stopped about an hour ago."

Shinji put his hands on Asuka's waste gently pulling her away and stood her on the ground. He then smiled at her, "You wait here okay? The three of us need to talk."

Asuka pouted for a second before huffing and sticking her nose into the air before going back to the couch. Shinji smiled at this. Asuka could be such a baby when she didn't get her way. He quietly walked down the hall to Rei's room. He put his ear against the door but heard nothing. He stood up straight then quietly knocked on the door, "Rei? Are you okay? I need to talk to you about something." There was no answer. He knocked a little louder, "Rei?". Still no answer. He sighed, "I'm coming in okay?" Still no answer, he took a deep breathe and opened the door. When he walked in he spotted the room's owner curled up on her bed hugging a pillow close to her as she slept. He walked up to he and gently moved her hair out of her face.

Rei woke up at the feeling of a warm hand against her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Shinji standing over her smiling back. She gave a slight yawn and smiled, "Hey." She then remembered what had happened the last time. She quickly moved back, "Shinji, I-"

"Shhh, I need to talk with you in the living room. Asuka's already there. Take your time, and we'll wait for you." He then turned and walked out. He walked back to the living room. As he entered Asuka stood to say something, but Shinji shook his head, "Sit down Asuka. Rei will be here in a few seconds."

Asuka sat back down with a scowl and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't see what she has to do with us."

"I apologize for my intrusion," came a quiet voice. Both turned to see Rei enter the room. She kept her eyes on the floor as she walked across the floor and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

Shinji took a deep breathe, "I've had some thinking to do lately. And I've finally come to a decision. But I want you both to know that you two are the two most important people no matter what." He looked between the two, "Rei, you have been with me through all of this. You were one of the first real friends I ever had. There is one person that I could share my secrets with, and that's you." He then shifted his eyes to a very upset Asuka, "Asuka, the two of us have so much in common. Neither of us have a real family. Both of us were forced to grow up way too soon. When I first met you, I thought you were egotistical and loud." Asuka frowned. "But I've learned to see through that to who you really are. You're kind a passionate. You're loyal to those few people you let through your barriers. I'm glad I'm one of them."

Rei stood and bowed, "I accept your choice Ikari. I shall retire to my room again." She then quickly walked out.

Shinji started after her when Asuka grabbed his wrist, "Shinji?"

Shinji knelt down next to Asuka placing his hand on her cheek, "Asuka, you know you're very important to me, but Rei…she's just-"

"You're rejecting me? FOR HER!"

"I'm sorry Asuka. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you said I made you complete."

Shinji sighed, "I thought you did, but Rei...she completes part I didn't even know were missing."

Asuka growled as she punched Shinji knocking him backwards. She then stood and marched for the door but not before giving him a quick kick to the ribs before leaving. Shinji gasped for air until he felt someone feeling cheek right under his eye. He opened it to see Rei standing above him.

"Ikari, why are you injured?"

Shinji smiled as he pulled himself to the wall and sat up leaning against it. He held his ribs and winced, "She didn't like my choice."

"She disapproved of you choosing her?"

He smiled, "I didn't choose her Rei. I chose you."

Rei sat still for a few seconds unmoving. Her warm hand still held right under his eye. She then frowned, "I shall get you some ice. Then I shall tell Asuka that you were simply trying to spare my feelings." She stood and walked to the kitchen. She quickly returned with an icepack. She placed it on his eye and then took Shinji's hand in hers putting his hand over the icepack, "Please hold this while I retrieve the phone."

Shinji sighed, "Rei will you just sit and talk for a second?"

Rei sat down beside Shinji and looked at him, "You do not need to worry about my feelings. I wish you to be happy."

Shinji nodded, "I know you do. But I want to be with you. I think part of me always did. When I first met you, you were laying there on that stretcher all bandaged up. And all I could think was I would put up with my dad if it meant I would be helping you."

"But you stated Asuka makes you complete."

Shinji smiled, "So do you. You make complete in areas I just admitted I would never fill."

Rei stood to her feet then looked down at Shinji, "You are being honest?"

Shinji nodded.

Rei seemed to stand there for a few seconds then smiled, "That is acceptable."

"Good." Shinji slowly stood to his feet wincing as his ribs hurt. He knew they were bruised. He knew every movement he made would hurt like hell. But he also knew it was worth it. He stood in front of Rei and smiled as he saw the blue haired beauty blush while looking at the ground.

She then looked up blushing even more, "I have a request."

"And that would be?"

"I believe it is acceptable for two people seeing each other…to kiss?"

Shinji took Rei's chin in his hand and smiled, "I think so." The next moment was one that Rei had wished for. Shinji bent down slightly and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: What? Did you seriously think it was over?

Shinji woke up the next morning and growled sat up only to be reminded of his injured ribs. He had to go to work today, and this time he was slated to work with Asuka. He knew that all hell was going to break lose when he got there. He slowly moved to the edge of the bed and stood and moved to his closet. It was at this point he was thankful that he had a clean button-up shirt. Nothing would hurt more than putting on a sweat shirt right now. He picked out a shirt and put it over his shoulder. He then found a pair of pants before starting the grueling process of changing his clothes. He knew Rei would worry if she woke up and he was already at work, but he knew she would worry more if she knew how much pain he was in. And to add to the damage, his eye was almost swollen shut now. Asuka had really gotten in a good hit. And that was probably not the last of them. He walked out of his room and started down the hall.

"You are still going to work?"

Shinji smiled as he turned around. There stood Rei in light blue sleep pants and an old t-shirt. She was leaning against the door still trying to wake up completely. Shinji walked back before enveloping her in a gentle hug, "Yeah, have to go police the city."

"But you are injured." Rei slightly pressed his sore ribs to emphasis her point.

Shinji winced and took the offending hand in his, "I've dealt with worse." He looked over Rei's shoulder to her alarm clock and noticed the time 5 am. He pressed a hand against Rei's cheek, "You go back to sleep okay? We'll have plenty of time together when I get off my shift today."

Rei shook her head, "I am working after you."

Shinji frowned. Both of them only worked 2 or 3 times a week but they were 12 hour shifts. And if Rei worked after him, this would be one of the few times he would see her for the next 24 hours. He kissed her forehead and put on a smile, "I'll have breakfast ready when you come home tomorrow." He then started for the door.

"Please try not to anger her more than needed."

Shinji nodded, "I will." He walked to the door and opened it. He stepped out and was reminded how much it hurt to breath in the cold morning air, especially with hurt ribs. The weather had slowly turned back to normal after the past few years, this year it actually felt cold during the winter. He knew he had about 4 miles before getting to the bus stop. He walked to the elevator and took it to the ground floor. He started to turn towards the bus stop when he heard a car horn. He turned to see a pair of headlights stopping. Touji stuck his head out of the car and smiled, "Hey Shin-man. Need a lift?"

"I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"No trouble man, hop in."

Shinji climbed into the car and Touji started back down the rode.

"How's the baby?"

Touji smiled, "Oh she's great. Got a laugh just like her mothers. I tell you she's going to be a little heart-breaker when she grows up." Touji let out a loud laugh.

Shinji smiled, "You're a lucky guy."

"Yep, luckiest guy in the world. Good wife, healthy baby, and the school's team is going to the championship.

Shinji smiled, "I hope you don't work them too hard coach."

Touji laughed again, "It matter who you ask. They're kind of upset cause I'm throwing a 6:30 practice."

Touji had had a good life for the past few years. Hikari had helped him with his physical therapy. He could walk with little trouble now. He had gotten into coaching the high school basketball team since he had graduated. He wasn't rich or even well off, but if you asked him, he would say he had a wife, a new baby and enough to provide for them.

Shinji was taken out of his daze when he felt a gab to his side. He winced in pain.

"Wow, what happened to you man? You and the little Red Devil have a fight?"

Shinji smiled, "You could say that."

After a few moment Touji prodded on, "And?"

"Well, Asuka and I kind of split ways after I found out she was seeing another guy. I went to Rei. Asuka took it as a threat and tried to get me back. Then, I made my choice between to two."

"I take it Asuka didn't take the news that well?"

"She never liked losing."

Touji smiled, "So, you and Rei huh? Well, all I can say is that it's about time." He stopped at the NERV entrance and smiled, "Well, good to see you Shin-man. Come by and see us soon. Oh, and bring Rei too."

Before he could give an answer he was shoved out the door, and the car sped off. He stood and slowly made his way to his station. He made the final turn and opened the door to the surveillance room.

"Shinji! Oh look what she did to you!"

Shinji was immediately engulfed in a hug. He thus entered a world of pain, "Misato?"

Misato let him go and smiled, "Yes?"

Shinji rubbed his ribs slightly, "What are you doing here?"

Misato smiled, "You don't think I would let the two of you work the same shift do you? I took Asuka's place and Maya took mine tonight." She then bent down and rubbed Shinji's swollen eye, "She sure did land a good one this time. Anything else?"

"Think I may have bruised a few ribs."

"I see, then it seems I have a choice to make as NERV's acting commander."

"A choice?"

Misato sat down at her station, "I'll watch the camera and you can man the radio."

Shinji took his spot, "What did you mean by 'a choice'?"

"Well, I had an interesting conversation the other day with the current head of the German government. Seems they want to set up a system kind of like this in the capital, and they wanted one of our people to come over their and head it up. I was thinking of asking Ritsuko to go and have Maya stay over their after Rits came back, but I may just send Asuka instead."

Shinji frowned, "You don't have to send her out of the country just because we had a fight."

"Well, she already knows the language, and her heritage may make it a little easier for her. And she has been saying she's been a little homesick lately."

"But-"

"And I can't have two of my people constantly fighting."

"I would never fight back."

Misato laughed, "I know Shinji, I was talking about Asuka and Rei. You know they never really cared for one another. This may give then both a little time to cool off."

"How long will she be gone?'

"5, 6 months tops."

"That's a long time."

---Next morning---

Shinji hurried around the kitchen. Misato had had Ritsuko looked over Shinji's injuries after their shift. She had said they were just severely bruised. She had wrapped them and given him a few pain killers. It still hurt, but it was feeling better. HE quickly put the finishing touches on breakfast as he heard the apartment door open. He looked out of the kitchen and smiled to see the sleepy face of Rei.

"Hungry?"

"I require rest."

Shinji laughed, "You can have it after you eat. I cut up some fruit for you and made you some rice."

Rei walked into the kitchen and sat down eating her breakfast. After she was done Shinji cleaned the dishes and turned around to see Rei standing at the door.

"I thought you wanted to get some sleep."

Rei walked up to him taking Shinji's hand and walking back to her room. She then pulled him to her bed and sat down. Shinji took the hint and sat down as well.

"You really need to get some rest. We can spend some time together after you wake up."

Rei remained silent for a few more minutes, "I wish you to rest as well."

Shinji smiled, "I may do just that." He started to get up to leave be Rei's grasp on his hand grew firmer.

"I meant for you to rest here with me."

"Rei?"

Rei laid down on her bed and scooted over . She then gave Shinji a pleading look, "I like the feeling I have when you hug me. I wish to feel it more often."

Shinji sigh and knew he had been beaten. He laid down next to her. He had just enough time to get settled on his back before Rei laid her head over his heart and the took his arm and wrapped it around her. She then lazily placed her arm over Shinji and used the other as a pillow for her head.

"I find this most acceptable. I believe we no longer require you to sleep in your bed."

Shinji stuttered.

"Do I make you nervous Shinji?"

"Well…we've just now became a couple and-"

"I do not wish for anything to happen. Just for you to simply be here."

Shinji slowly calmed down and soon he felt Rei's breathing even out and slow down. He was comforted when he saw her smile in her sleep and nuzzle into Shinji's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Shinji woke up a few hours later to find a pair of red orbs staring back. He gave Rei a smile, "Have a good sleep?"

Rei nuzzled his chest and smiled, "It was most acceptable. I believe that I have never rested so well."

Shinji rubbed Rei's back with the arm wrapped around her. He smiled. It was so different than it had been with Asuka. He had his morning where he would wake up and find Asuka curled up next to him, but when he would ask her about it, she would simply say that she had a bad dream or it was cold in her room. She never once admitted to just wanting to be near him. And here was Rei. Rei wasn't the best in putting her feelings in words, but she was so open about them. She very rarely did anything selfish. She would often just sit there and watch Shinji cook or do dishes. She would offer to help, but he would always state that he was used to doing things on his own. She never liked that answer. He smiled, _I'll have to remember to teach her to cook a few dishes. And let her help around sometimes. I'm not used to people wanting to help with the chores._ Shinji pulled Rei closer and smiled, "Thanks Rei."

Rei looked up at him, "What for?"

"For just being you." He then looked to Rei's alarm clock and realized it was time to get up. He reluctantly took his arm from around Rei. She took the hint and sat up as did Shinji. Shinji stretched his arms up over his head and was quickly reminded of his injured ribs. He winced and grabbed them, "Time for more pain killers." He slowly got out of the bed and stumbled towards the door. Rei quickly was too her feet and grabbed one of his arms draping it over her shoulder. She then balanced him as she walked him towards the Kitchen, she then sat him down in a chair before starting lunch. She then brought him his pill and a glass of water. Shinji blushed slightly, "Thanks Rei."

"I am very much capable of caring for us until you are recovered. Do not forget that," stated Rei in a stern voice.

Shinji gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I guess I'm used to having to take care of myself."

Rei raised an eyebrow, "Did Pilot Soryu not help you when you were injured?"

Shinji shook his head, "I still had to make her breakfast and do most of the chores."

Rei's eyes narrowed, "That is very unacceptable. I do not approve of her."

"She's just a little high maintenance. Once you get used to her, she's a really great person."

"I do not like her."

Shinji sighed and decided to break the news, "Well, you won't have to see her for 6 months. Misato is sending her to Berlin to set up a NERV system there. In fact, I was going to go to the airport today and see her off."

Rei frowned, "You wish to see her?"

Shinji bowed his head refusing to look at Rei, "She's been a very important part of my life. I just want to wish her a safe trip."

Rei scowled and then went back to fixing lunch, "I shall escort you."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"I do not wish for her to cause you further injury."

"Misato will be there if anything-"

Shinji was cut off when Rei looked over her shoulder at him the scowl still on her face, "I shall escort you."

Shinji bowed his head, "Okay, but you have to be good."

Rei nodded, "When does she leave?"

Shinji looked over his shoulder, "About five hours. Misato called her while we were at work yesterday. She wasn't to happy that she had less than 2 days to get ready."

---Later at the Airport---

Asuka frowned as she marched through the terminal. Misato walked beside her while Shinji staid a few steps behind with Rei beside him and keeping a close eye for 'acts of aggression' from Asuka.

"I don't see why I had to leave all of the sudden."

Misato smiled, "I thought you would be happy to be going home."

"Of course I am. This stupid country is backwards anyway, but I would have liked a little more time to pack."

Misato showed a teasing smirk, "You're only going to be there for 6 months. You didn't need to pack your whole room."

Asuka stuck her nose into the air, "I was just trying to be well prepared. You never know what you will need." She looked back at the other two, "Not that I don't appreciate you coming to se me off Baka, but why did you have to bring your doll with you?"

"She's-"

"I am not anyone's doll," stated Rei firmly. "Shinji and I may be in a relationship, but he does not have ownership over me."

Asuka smiled knowing she had hit a nerve, "Who would want such a little pail thing anyway? I'm sure in a few days Shinji will realize how stupid he has been and come crying back to me."

Rei gave a quick glance to Shinji. But he quickly reassured him with tightening his grip on their intertwined hands. Asuka smiled at this, _Bingo._

They soon arrived at Asuka's gate. She turned and looked at the group, "Well, try not to fall into depression without my gracious presence. And Misato, I better not come home to fine the floor replaced with beer cans."

Misato frowned, "I don't drink that much."

"No," countered Asuka, "you drink more." She then walked up to Shinji and lovingly touched his eye, "I'm sorry for being so angry the other night Baka. Please forgive me."

"It's okay Asuka," stuttered Shinji.

Rei clenched her fist at this sign of affection from Asuka.

"I promise when I get back we'll make everything better," stated Asuka before kissing his cheek.

"They already are better," stated Shinji as he lovingly looked at Rei.

Rei blushed slightly.

Asuka stood in front of Rei then back at Misato and Shinji who looked like they were ready for a war to break out, "You two go get something to drink. I need to say something to Wondergirl here."

Shinji stepped forward, "I don't think-"

"Go Shinji," stated Rei. "I can defend myself if the need comes."

Misato then drug a reluctant Shinji off. Asuka stare directly at Rei, "I don't know what kind of trick you have pulled on the Baka, but when I get back, I will win him back. You're nothing more than a little phase. A plaything. And when he's done with you, he'll run back to me. I'm the constant in his life, not you." Asuka turned to leave.

"Shinji would never hurt me."

Asuka turned and smiled, "Oh, you think that huh? Funny thing is, I said the same thing when he started dating me. And we both know one of us is going to get hurt at the end of this, the question is who he's lying to." She started to walk off, but then looked one last time at Rei, "Enjoy the next 6 months Rei, because I'm just letting you borrow Shinji till I get back." She then turned and walked to the entranceway of her plane.

Rei stood there for a second, _Can Shinji be lying to me? Him and Pilot Souryu did have a very long relationship. Am I what they call a rebound?_

Shinji walked up happy to see his girlfriend in one piece and unharmed, "What did Asuka want to say?"

Rei looked away and started towards the exit, "It is unimportant."


	12. Chapter 12

Misato looked at Rei as they walked around the inside of the mall. She had talked to Shinji the night before. The young man had simply said that there was something wrong with Rei. She had rarely spoken to him since she had her conversation with Asuka. That had been a week ago. Misato could tell two things from the phone call last night. One: Shinji loved Rei more than anything. Two: Shinji was in pain right now, and it would not be better till this was resolved. Misato gave another glance at the pale young woman next to him, "How have things been going Rei?"

Rei kept her eye straight ahead, "They are well. I fail to see we are here though."

Misato smiled, "I just thought maybe we could have a little time for some 'girl talk'. I know this whole relationship thing is new to you. So, I thought maybe you may have a few questions or things you didn't understand."

Rei remained unphased, "Things are going well with Shinji."

Misato took a deep breathe and decided that she was tired of this, "I spoke with Shinji last night."

Rei's walk stopped. _I_ _have not spoken with Ikari in a week._

"Maybe we should sit down for a while." She motion to a bench sitting to the side of the walkway. Rei nodded and sat down. Misato sat down beside her. "So, what's going on?"

Rei kept her eyes on the ground, "I am having…doubts."

"Doubts? What about?"

Rei tried her best to control her emotions, "I fear that Shinji may not care for me as much as he believes."

Misato stared at Rei in disbelief, "What gave you that idea?"

"It is common when one is the victim of a very draining break-up, that they find someone else to help keep their mind off their pain."

"You think you're a rebound."

Rei nodded, "Pilot Souryu-"

"Wait, what did Asuka say to you at the airport?"

Rei shook slightly trying to hold back the tears, "She stated that when she returned…she would take Shinji from me."

"And you believed her?"

Rei nodded, "Pilot Souryu is much more attractive that I. She had a much more desirable body when it comes to men."

Misato shook her head, "Rei dear, I know Shinji, and trust me. He is very attracted to you."

"But-"

"No buts Rei, I heard his voice last night. It was like he was missing something. I know what Shinji sounds like when he is in pain, and child, he's in pain."

Rei held her heart, "I am causing him pain? How? I have not said anything harmful towards him."

"That's just it. You haven't said anything to him have you? He probably thinks you hate him."

"I could never dislike Shinji."

"Then go home and tell him."

Rei nodded and stood, "I thank you for your assistance. I shall speak with Shinji."

Misato stood and smiled, "But before that, we have one more thing to discuss."

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Next month is Shinji's birthday."

Rei smiled, "We shall find an acceptable gift then."

Misato smiled, "Let's go. Shopping happens to be a specialty of mine."

---Later that night---

Rei stepped into the apartment and frown as she saw no sign of Shinji. Misato had volunteered to hold onto Rei's gift until Shinji's birthday. Rei walked into the kitchen then living room and found nothing in both places. She walked into her room and found it empty as well. That left one place. She took a deep breathe and walked up to Shinji's door. She slowly opened it in and looked in to find the apartment's other occupant laying on his bed with his back to the door. Rei walked up. And sat down on the edge of the bed.

Shinji was surprised to hear his door open even more so when he felt the bed sink slightly with the weight of someone sitting on it.

"Shinji?"

Shinji's voice caught in his throat when he heard Rei say his name. He had wanted nothing more all week than for this moment. To her the girl her cared for say anything to him, especially his name. "Rei."

Rei laid down behind him putting her arm around hi nuzzling his back, "I wish to ask for forgiveness."

"What did I do though? It was like I was cut off or something."

"I believed a lie that was told to me by Pilot Souryu.

"Asuka," growled Shinji. "What did she say?"

"She said I was a plaything and that she was only letting me borrow you. That when she came back, she would take you away from me."

Shinji turned around now facing Rei. Rei slowly met his gaze. Shinji seemed almost said, "I would never do anything like that Rei. You're not a plaything to me."

"I wish us to no longer be upset with one another."

Shinji smiled, "I'll take it into consideration."

Rei looked at him and smiled back before engulfing Shinji in a hug, "I have missed this."

Shinji bent his head down and kissed Rei's forehead, " I did to."

"I am sorry for causing you pain."

"It's okay." Shinji slowly felt Rei's breathe slow down. "Getting tired?"

Rei mumbled something but it could not be understood.

Shinji smiled, "Goodnight Rei."

"Goodnight Shinji," stated Rei as her eyes closed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Happy Birthday Shin-man," yelled Touji as Shinji walked into his old friend's house.

It had been a month now. Things with Rei were back to normal. In fact, they were better than normal. They were perfect. Of course, they would have their arguments about the little things. But one thing still troubled Shinji. They had never kissed since the first night when he had admitted his feelings. The years of being with Asuka had forced him to develop quite a backbone, but it was quickly eliminated when it came to Rei. It troubled him that here he was her first boyfriend ever, and it still felt like she was too precious for him to take such a thing so lightly.

Touji walked up and immediately had Shinji in a headlock. He started to noogie his best friend, "How's things going with Ayanami huh?"

"They are going well Pilot Suzuhara," came a quiet reply.

Touji turned and smiled as he saw Rei standing there. Hikari popped her head out from the kitchen for the second and smiled, "Welcome you two. Keep it down. Little Mari is asleep right now. And Touji, stop picking on poor little Shinji."

Touji let go and smiled while rubbing the back of his head "Sorry dear."

Shinji couldn't help but smirk, _Some things never change_.

Shinji looked around the house. It wasn't too big, but it was just perfect for his friend's new family. He heard crying coming from the back of the house. Touji smiled, "I guess she decided she wanted to wake up and meet our visitors." He walked to the back of the house and came back carrying his little daughter. Shinji looked at the little girl and smiled. It was like a little version of Hikari. He smiled, "Hey there little Mari." The little girl cooed at the stranger.

Touji looked down at his baby girl, "See, she likes it when Shinji visits too. Just like my little sister used to."

Shinji placed a hand on Touji's shoulder, "I know that you miss her."

Touji nodded, "Yeah, but I knew it was coming. She acted like nothing was wrong, but she was just so sick. And they had such a hard time stopping the internal bleeding."

Rei stood silent and smiled as she watched her boyfriend comfort his best friend. Hikari looked out of the kitchen and saw Rei. "Um, you mind coming in here and helping me out Ayanami?"

Rei nodded and walked into the kitchen leaving the two men to talk.

"So, how are things going with you and Shinji?" asked Hikari.

Rei blushed, "They are going very well. I am quite happy."

"So, has he told you he loves you yet."

Rei nodded as her blush intensified.

Hikari smiled, "Good. I always thought you two would make a cute couple."

"But were you not Souryu's friend?"

"Yeah, but I mean she's a little too pushy for Shinji. You two just seem to be a much better fit."

"Thank you."

Hikari stirred her soup and then looked up at Rei, "You know, I can be your friend too."

Rei thought about it for a second and smiled, "I would find that most acceptable."

Hikari then started for the cabinet and took out a few things, "Well, as a friend then, I'm going to show you how to make a cake for your boyfriend's birthday."

Rei bowed, "I have already acquired Shinji's gift."

Hikari smiled, "I know, but he has to have a birthday cake."

Rei stared at her blankly.

Hikari raised her eyebrow, "Have you ever had a birthday cake?"

Rei thought for a second, "I have not."

"Not even when you were little?"

Rei shook her head.

"When's your birthday?"

Rei thought for a second, "I believe, I do not have one."

Hikari cocked her head to the side, "But everyone has a birthday."

Rei's expression became cold, "I believe I wish to talk about something else."

Hikari stared at her, "Okay."

---In the other room---

"So, how's things with Ayanami?" asked Touji as he lightly tickled Mari who was sitting on the floor.

"They're okay," said Shinji as he knelt down beside Touji as he saw the babies eyes switch between the two.

"Just good?" asked Touji as he looked at his best friend.

"Well, you know Rei. She's special. I told you about what Misato and I found."

Touji nodded, "Yeah, that will makes things a little harder. But I don't think that's why you think she's special."

Shinji looked away trying to hide his embarrassment.

Touji smiled, "I thought so."

Just then a shout came from the kitchen, "REI! You're about to drop the….bump flour." A puff of white smoke came out of the kitchen.

The two guys laughed which of course made little Mari laugh.

"Sounds like the girls are working on your birthday meal," laugh Touji.

Shinji nodded, "Rei's still learning a few things."

Touji hopped to his feet, "That reminds me, I'll go get your gift."

"You two didn't have too-"

Touji picked up Mari and handed her to Shinji, "Here, keep her company." He then ran out of the room.

Shinji looked down at the infant in his arms with no idea what to do, "So…you're a baby. How's that working out for you?"

Mari giggled.

Touji came back with an envelope. He took Mari and handed the envelope to Shinji. Shinji opened it to see that it was a free dinner for two at the exact same restaurant that he and Rei had gone to on their first night of being roommates. Touji chuckled, "A little purple haired bird told me you liked this place."

Shinji smiled, "Thanks."

"Just make sure you and Rei have a good time."

----An hour later---

Hikari walked out of the kitchen dusting herself off, "Well, the food is ready. Me and Rei have just got to go change."

Rei walked still covered in flour. She blew it off her face and frowned at the two laughing boys, "I fail to see the humor in this."

Hikari took her writs, "They're just being boy. Come on, I think I may have some clothes you can borrow." She then started toward her and Touji's room pulling Rei behind her.

Shinji and Touji continued to laugh.

"Did you see the look on Rei's face?'

"I know man. She was so angry with us laughing. You're in for so much trouble later."

"I know I….hey, wait a second. HOW IS THAT A GOOD THING!"

Touji sobered up, "Um…well…it's funny for me still."

Ten minutes later Hikari and Rei walked back out. Shinji looked over Rei who was simply wearing a Light blue hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. He sat still for a second, _Wow, she looks so good. Note to self, get Rei some more normal clothes._

Rei walked up to him, "Are you okay Shinji? You're staring."

"You're just so beautiful," mumbled Shinji without even thinking.

Rei blushed and bowed her head looking at the ground, "Thank you Shinji."

"We'll have to get you some more clothes like that."

"There's nothing special about them. They are simply meant for comfort."

Shinji smiled, "I know. Their nice and simple, and they make you look perfect."

"Come on you two it's getting cold," yelled Hikari from the other room.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and talking about old memories. When it was over, the four said they would have to make this a regular thing. When Rei and Shinji got back to their place they found a little package at their door. Shinji picked it up and read the note on top, "Happy Birthday from Misato." Shinji opened the package to find a framed picture. The picture was of him and Rei walking in the park with Rei wearing Shinji's coat and Shinji's arm around Rei.

"I hope your birthday was acceptable, Shinji."

Shinji looked up at Rei who was still wearing the same clothes Hikari had loaned her, "It was great."

"But all we did was visit Suzuhara and his family."

"I got to spend it with friends. That's enough for me." He started inside but turned to see Rei standing in the same spot, "Is anything wrong Rei?"

Rei stood for a second as if in deep thought, "I believe I wish to have a birthday."

Shinji smiled at Rei, "Okay, we'll sit down and pick out a day tomorrow."

Rei walked up to Shinji and stood in front of him, "I have one more wish."

"And that is?"

Rei looked at the ground, "I wish for you to not be afraid to kiss me."

"What?"

Rei's eyes met Shinji's, "It is acceptable for two people in a relationship to kiss each other without seeking permission."

Shinji smiled, "Are you sure? I didn't want to kiss you if you didn't want-" Shinji was quieted when Rei pressed her lips to his. She smiled as he started to kiss her back. Shinji quickly wrapped his arms around Rei.

When they broke for air Rei was still smiling, "You talk too much Shinji."

Shinji smiled, "Sorry."

Rei nodded and escaped Shinji's grasp and walked to her room. She came back a few moments later and smiled holding a locket. She held it out to Shinji, "Happy Birthday Shinji."

Shinji looked at it strange, "I like it Rei, but you know I don't wear any kind of jewelry."

Rei nodded showing she knew, "Open it."

Shinji opened it and nearly dropped it in surprise, "Mother?"

Rei smiled, "Ex-commander Ikari sent it to Misato a few months ago. He said it was the only picture saved."

Shinji traced the picture as tears started to form in his eyes, "Rei….this," Shinji engulfed Rei in a hug, "thank you Rei. This is the best."

Rei smiled, "I am glad you are happy."

Shinji kept his arms around her before bending down and kissing her again. Shinji smiled through the kiss. This last part had settled it. This was the best birthday Shinji had ever had by far.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: First off, let me say that this is now my highest reviewed story ever. I can not really express my gratitude for the people that review my story. Especially those who make little requests that make me come up with a million new ideas. Second, a extra thanks to Marine Brother Shran who actually went and emailed me Rei's birthday and then re-emailed me when it ended up to be wrong with the right birthday and also Shinji's. Okay enough of the thanks, on with the story.

Shinji now understood all those stories of husbands falling in love with their wife all over again. He laid there on his back on Rei's bed. His arm was looped around Rei who was snuggled against his chest. Shinji used his free hand to play with Rei's hair. He couldn't help be fell happy. He had been feeling that a lot more lately. He looked to his right to the clock and saw the locket in front of the alarm clock. He took it after taking quick notice of the time. He opened the locket and smiled as he looked at the only surviving picture of his mother. Now he had a face to put with the stories people told him about his mother. He really was too young to remember what she looked like before she died.

"Your mother was very beautiful," said Rei as she slowly opened her eyes.

Shinji nodded, "Yeah. I wonder if she would be proud of me now."

Rei placed her hand on Shinji's and slowly moved the locket out of his line of vision. Their eyes now met as Rei stared sternly at him, "You saved the world, you risked your life countless times, and you never even thought of yourself or asked for recognition. If your mother would not be proud of this, then she's not the same woman you told me about."

Shinji smiled and he gave Rei a quick kiss, "Thank Rei. I think mom would have liked to have met you." Rei blushed slightly before moving to the side letting Shinji sit up. He put the locket back on the night stand and stood before getting a change of clothes and walking towards the bathroom. Rei remained still for a few seconds taking in the lingering scent of Shinji. She loved this part of the morning. Right after Shinji left but his warmth was still there. It was these moments that she would remind herself that this was real. Shinji had chosen her. Not Asuka, her. She heard the shower turn on and decided it was time to fix breakfast for the two of them.

Misato had ordered her and Shinji to take the next month off. She claimed that it was because they both had way too much overdue vacation, but they both knew that she was trying to give the couple another push in the right direction. Neither had really complained. Both of them had receive a very generous bonus when the Angels were defeated. Neither of them really had to ever work, but simply did so to pass time.

Rei slowly got out of bed wearing one of Shinji's old shirts. She then walked to the kitchen and looked around before being out some left over rice and fruit for her and some eggs for Shinji. She heated a pan and then cracked the eggs over it as they started to fry. Rei then placed the rice in the microwave before starting it up. She was surprised when a pair of still semi-damp arms wrapped around her. Before she could react, Shinji moved her hair to the side and started to place gentle kisses on her neck. Rei blushed. Shinji's was being strangely affectionate today. It took her a whole month to convince him it was okay to kiss her period, and now he seemed to not be able to stop it. She broke out of Shinji's grasp and turned looking at him.

"Why are you so affectionate today?"

Shinji smiled wrapping his arms back around her, "Because seeing that picture of mom helped me realized that we may not have each other for that long, so I want to make sure you know I love you."

Rei looked at him for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. She quickly pushed her head into his chest.

Shinji was surprised to feel the front of his shirt slowly become damp. "Rei?"

Rei pulled her back to reveal tears in her eyes. Rei was actually crying, but she was also smiling, "You have never said such a thing to me."

"Rei? What did I say?" He thought it over and then smiled. He had told her he loved her.

Rei smiled when she saw his face light up with realization. "I wish to tell you that I love you as well."

Shinji smiled as he looked behind him, "The food is done."

Rei spun around and quickly turned off the oven. The egg had fried to perfection. The microwave had long since gone off. Shinji started to cut up the fruit while Rei set the table. Shinji brought over the rice and fruit and then went back and got his egg. The two ate in silence until Shinji broke it. "Have you given any thought to your birthday?"

Rei thought it over for a second, "A birthday is in celebration in the day a person began to exist am I correct?"

Shinji smiled, "If you make it sound really difficult, then yeah, that's it."

Rei returned Shinji's smile, "The day I was activated was March 30th."

Shinji chuckled, "That would make you older than me."

Rei blushed, "Is that unexceptable?"

Shinji shuck his head, "March 30th it is. But that means we missed your birthday."

Rei shook her head, "I am happy now."

"I know. How about I call Misato and the three of us go to the mall? We can get some more clothes like the ones Hikaru let you borrow."

Rei smiled, "That would be nice. But I read that men did not enjoy shopping with females."

"I'm fine with it if it means you're happy." Shinji took the last bite of his breakfast and stood, "I'll go call Misato."

---At the Mall---

The second the three arrived at the mall Misato took Rei's wrist and took off towards a clothing store. Rei shot Shinji a worried look while Shinji just smiled, 'She has to learn to become used to people other than me.' He walked briskly behind the two of them with his hands in his pocket. He started to follow them into the store when Misato turned and stopped him, "I don't think so mister. You're not allowed to see what we pick out until we're done."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because it's much more fun this way. Be back in 30 minutes."

Shinji nodded before casually walking away. He was in a daze when he heard a voice.

"Shinji?"

Shinji turned and saw his other best friend from high school, Kensuke. "Kensuke? When did you get back?"

Kensuke smiled and adjusted his glasses, "Just a few days ago. Just got settled into my place and thought I would go get a few things."

"Well, it's good to see that you're back and in one piece none-the-less." Shinji looked his friend over and smiled. Gone were the days of skinny-nerdy Kensuke. He had obviously bulked up the past few years. Of course he still had his glasses, but this time they didn't seem too big for his face.

"So, what are you doing here Shinji?"

Shinji smiled, "I thought I was going clothes shopping, but apparently it's more fun if I wait till they pick out all the clothes."

"They?"

"Misato and Rei."

Kensuke choked, "Rei? How in the world did she end up clothes shopping with Misato?"

"I'm getting her some new clothes for her birthday."

"Wow you two must have gotten close. How's Asuka taking it?"

Shinji shrugged, "She's in Germany on business. Due back in about 5 months."

Kensuke's eyes narrowed as he showed a sly grin, "Shinji you dog. You're girlfriend leaves and you've hooked up with Rei."

Shinji blushed, "Me and Asuka kind of broke things off."

Kensuke slapped Shinji on the back and laughed, "I thought it took you long enough to figure out who you really liked."

"What do you mean?"

"Man, me and Touji always knew you had a things for Rei. Even when you started dating Asuka."

Shinji looked away, "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

Kensuke chuckled, "Yes, it was."

---Back with Rei and Misato---

Rei tried her best not to give under the weight of clothes that Misato had started to hand her, "Major-"

"Misato."

"Um yes, Misato, I believe we have acquired enough clothing."

Misato smiled, "Oh, this is just the first draft. We'll eliminate most of this when you rtry it on."

Rei paled, "I do not see the purpose of this."

"Oh, you will when Shinji's completely speechless."

Rei blushed, "But I like it when Shinji and I talk."

Misato laughed, "Trust me, this will be a good kind of speechless." She placed one last pair of jeans on the pile and directed Rei towards the dressing room, "Time for a test run. Go try those on. I'm going to go look at the make-up."

"Shinji states he does not desire me to wear make-up."

Misato turned and looked, "You're right. But I'll go find you a lite perfume."

Rei nodded and went into the changing room. She quickly changed clothes tossing aside a few she didn't like. She stopped on a light blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. She smiled at her reflection. She heard a rustle outside the door and decided to show off her new clothes to Misato.

"Major, I find this outfit most acceptable." She then stepped out not looking up.

"Mmmmm, so do I," a voice hissed.

Rei looked up to see a guy she had never seen before, "I apologize, I thought you were my friend."

The guy smiled a perverted smile, "I wouldn't mind being your friend if I got to see you in a little less."

Rei's eyes narrowed, "That's in not appropriate speak." She started to walk off, but a hand slammed into the wall stopping her.

"I think I'd rather enjoy this view a little longer."

Rei quickly looked the guy up and down, 'He is much larger than I and most likely stronger. I may not be able to defend myself.' The man leaned in closer. Rei slammed her hand into his stomach and then slipped to the side and started to run only to feel the guy grab her wrist and pull her arm behind her back and twist it. Rei winced.

The man leaned in closer and whispered into her ear, "That was a mistake." The man then reached around her-

"SHINJI!"

---With Shinji and Kensuke---

"Come on man, just admit it," teased Kensuke.

"I-"

"SHINJI!"

Shinji look up and took off running. He quickly arrived at the clothing store. He froze when he saw a man with his arms around Rei.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm sorry I've slowed down with the updating. Working 6 days a week right now and have just been handed a completely new load of responsibilities in the forum I mod. In addition, I'm working on the Web comic for the forum, so a lot of my writing time goes there. But I promise I will update as fast as possible. Thank you people for staying faithful.

Shinji stared on for a second as some complete stranger started to try to feel his way up Rei's shirt. He growled and clenched his fist. Kensuke ran up gasping for breath, "Ayanami?"

The man looked up and smirked then leaned closer to Rei's ear, "Looks like we have an audience."

Shinji kept his eyes on Rei, "Kensuke."

"Yeah?"

"Catch Rei," Shinji then took off towards the man.

Then man smiled and twisted Rei's wrist, "I would stay back if I was you." A shot surprised the man. He looked behind him and saw Misato standing there with her gun pulled. He sneered, "This is getting crowded."

Rei saw the man distracted and stomped on his foot releasing his hold on her wrist. She stumbled forward only to fall into Kensuke. She looked up, "Aida?"

Kensuke smiled, "Hey Ayanami."

They both looked up just in time to see Shinji drive his shoulder into the man's gut pushing him backwards into the wall. The man gasped as the air left his body. Shinji then connected with a left hook to the side of his face. The man fell down to his knee only to be hit with a knee into his jaw knocking him backwards. Before he could get up Shinji was on top of him repeatedly punching his face. Rei's surprise turned to fear when Shinji seemed unwilling to get up. She ran to him.

"Don't you ever touch her again! I should kill you for this!" yelled Shinji as he punched the now defenseless man. His attack froze when he felt two arms wrap around him and felt a head rest against his back.

"He is subdued Shinji. Thank you for rescuing me."

Shinji tried to escape Rei's hold, "Let go Rei."

Rei shook her head, "I wish to leave now."

The man saw his opening and smiled as he started to reach into his pocket while the two above him argued.

"Rei, he almost-"

"I know Shinji, but I wish to no longer be here. Allow the security to take him away. He will be punished."

Shinji sighed, "Okay Rei, if that's what you-" Shinji stopped when he felt a prick in his chest. He winced as he felt something started to burn. He looked at the assailant below him only to see him smiling while holding a now empty syringe in his hand. The man had a wicked grin on his face.

Rei noticed something was wrong, "Shinji?"

Shinji winced as it felt like hot magma ran through his veins. The man easily pushed Shinji off, got up, and started to run away until he felt a gun to the side of his head. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Misato standing there obviously pissed now, "What did you just do?"

"What I was paid to do."

Shinji was now on the floor holding his chest in pain. Rei was sitting holding Shinji trying to figure out what was wrong. One of the security men quickly radioed for someone to call an ambulance.

"Shinji?"

Shinji started to struggle to breathe, "Rei, what's happening to me? It's hurting my chest." Not long after Shinji passed out due to the pain.

The paramedics ran into the store. They quickly pushed everyone out of the way, but Rei was reluctant to let him go. The security took the assailant away and Misato went to try to help the paramedics separate Rei and Shinji. She put her hand on Rei's shoulder, "Come on Rei, they need to get to him."

Rei shook her head as tears started to run down her cheeks, "Shinji will be okay. He must be okay."

Misato sighed and pulled Rei away, "I know he will, you just have to let these people do their jobs." Rei quietly stepped out of the way as the paramedics went to work.

---Later at the Hospital---

Rei sat quietly in her chair in the waiting room. It had been hours now. Misato had gone with security to help "interrogate" the assailant. The elevator bell went off as Misato walked in. Rei looked at her as asking if she had found anything out.

Misato shook her head, "We know he was hired to do this, but he won't say what was in the syringe or how hired him to do it. Any new on Shinji"

Rei frowned while shaking her head, "They have been running tests on him for a long time now. They do not know what happened."

They were interrupted when a doctor in white coat walked into the room, "Miss Ayanami?"

Rei stood, "Yes?"

The doctor acknowledged her, "I'm Doctor Yishu. It seems that whatever it is that was injected in Mr. Ikari is still at work. His pulse is still much higher than normal. I've ran a few tests and we'll get the information back from them in the morning. Until then, all we can do is try to sedate his activity. If he keeps this up, his body will simply give out and his heart may start to fail."

Rei nodded silently letting it all sink in.

"Ms. Ayanami, do you have any idea what he was exposed to. If we knew then-"

"She wouldn't know what it is because it was supposed to be outlawed." Everyone turned to the elevator where the voice had come from. There stood Kouzou Fuyutsuki. The elder man still seemed to carry an air of maturity around him. He stepped towards the doctor, "It was called the Achilles Vaccine. It was supposed to help create a more effective soldier with heightened anger and the dulling of pain."

"The Achilles Vaccine," questions Misato. She had once heard Ritsuko tell her about this. "But the JSSDF medical division gave up research on that after the first few test subjects died."

Fuyutsuki nodded, "Yes, it's used to heighten the adrenaline output of the subjects body until they are administered an antidote. But it proved to be too unstable and dangerous. The test subject's bodies showed signed of great stress and quickened degeneration. Basically, the human body couldn't stand the injection more than a few hours."

"But, Shinji has been like this for several hours now," stated Rei.

Fuyutsuki nodded again, "It seems that young Ikari's previous experience as an Eva pilot has made his body slightly more resistant to such a side-effect. However, it will most likely not completely stabilize the Vaccine, just delay it."

"We must do something to help Shinji," stated Rei.

Fuyutsuki smiled, "I know child. When one of the people at NERV recognized the symptoms and called me, I took the liberty to pick something up." He then reached behind him and presented case to the doctor. "This is the antidote to the vaccine. Please administer it immediately." The doctor took it and quickly started back towards the ICU.

Rei still had a few questions though, "How did anyone at NERV know about Shinji's condition? They may have seen it on the NERV video feed planted in the mall, but they would not have had enough information to know what was happening."

Misato laughed slightly while rubbing the back of her head, "Well, I kind of called them and told them what I knew. Just that Shinji had been injected with something and he seemed to be struggling with breathing."

"That still is not enough information to constitute a diagnosis," stated Rei.

Misato nodded, "Yeah, well we kind had been notified by an old friend of mine to be looking out for these symptoms. We weren't told why; just someone had broken into a secured vault and stolen a sample of something that could not be identified."

Fuyutsuki smiled and nodded, "And they were told if they came up to contact myself. We didn't want to release the information that a potentially deadly vaccine had been released to the public."

"So, they asked us to be a watch dog until something surfaced," finished Misato. "I wish it hadn't been Shinji though." She turned to Fuyutsuki, "Any leads on who took it."

Fuyutsuki nodded, "We had a theory and since from what I have heard it seems Shinji was not targeted at random, that was the last piece to prove it."

Rei's face darkened as she clenched her fist, "Who?"

"I don't think it would be wise to tell you that right now Ayanami."

"Someone tried to harm Shinji. I will not allow this to go unpunished."

Misato smiled at Rei's protectiveness of Shinji. "I know you want revenge Rei, but right now why don't you let me take care of this and you stay here with Shinji. We both know who should be the first face Shinji sees when he comes out of this."

Rei blushed slightly and nodded.

Misato smiled, "Take good care of our boy for me. Me and Fuyutsuki will take care of this." She then motioned for Fuyutsuki for them to leave. They both got on the elevator and pushed the button for the bottom level. When the door closed Misato frowned, "It's the old man isn't it?"

Fuyutsuki nodded, "He was one of the few that knew the pilots would be a perfect test subject for this, and one of the few that Shinji had the most resilience out of the four remaining pilots."

Misato slammed her fist into the side of the elevator, "That old bastard is still playing with him."


	16. Chapter 16

Doctor Yishu walked back into the waiting room and smiled when he saw Rei stand. "Major Katsuragi told me when Shinji arrived that I was to give any news of his condition directly to you."

Rei nodded waiting for the news. _Is Shinji alright? Did they get the antidote in time? What if they didn't_

The doctor smiled at Rei's obvious worry, "His condition has stabilized. He's going to pull through, but he needs a lot of rest. The serum took a lot out of him. He will need plenty of bed rest, and I would like to keep him here overnight for observation."

Rei stuttered slightly, "H-here? But you stated he would recover."

The doctor nodded, "It's just a precaution. There is no need to worry."

Rei looked at the ground trying to digest what he had said. She blushed as she thought over what to do, "I desire…to stay with Shinji."

The doctor smiled, "Misato said you would. We moved Shinji into a private room. I simply ask that you two don't do anything….inappropriate. He needs his rest."

Rei nodded, "I simply wish to be there when he wakes."

The doctor chuckled, "He's very lucky then. Right this way." The doctor led Rei to Shinji's room. They arrived soon.

As they walked in Rei gasped. Shinji was laying on the bed with several machines hooked up to him. One kept his pulse and heartbeat, one monitored his breathing, and his IV replenished his body's needs. She walked up and gently put her hand against his cheek. He looked like Shinji, but didn't at the same time. He looked completely vulnerable there sleeping. This just increased Rei's feel of a need to protect him

The doctor left when he saw Rei starting to sit down on Shinji's bed and lay down beside him wrapping her arm around him while resting her head on his chest.

---With Misato and Fuyutsuki---

Misato slammed on the breaks as the arrived at the prison where they were holding Gendo. She quickly flipped open her cell and hit the speed dial, "This is Misato Katsuragi. Code 47. You know what to do." She flipped it closed

Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow.

Misato smiled at it, "They killed the video feed for the entire city. They will also erase any footage for after we left the hospital. They will then generated and replace making it look like we never left the hospital."

"And why is that?'

Misato took out her gun as they walked in the door, "Alibi." She then proceeded to march past the security flashing her badge where need be. She finally came to the maximum security area. The guards quickly let her in and led her to Gendo's cell. She looked at the guards before she entered, "We were never here. You checked on Gendo before leaving for the night and he was fine. You came the next morning to find him missing completely. Understood." Both guards nodded then unlocked Gendo's door.

Gendo looked up and smiled, "Why Major, what a surprise. And you too Fuyutsuki. This must be a really special occasion."

Misato growled at the fake innocence and quickly leveled her gun at Gendo, "I know what you did you old Bastard. You just couldn't let hi be could you? You had to put your son through hell again didn't you?" A tear slowly started to run down Misato's cheek. Gendo thought it was time to make his move. He moved an inch and a shot hit him in the knee. He cried in pain as he fell to the floor. Misato knelt down next to him putting her gun directly to his head. "I have plenty of shots left. You want to try that again?" Gendo shook his head. "Good idea. You know what pisses me off the most? Shinji was actually thinking you wanted to have a real father-son relationship. When he founds out you're the one who did this, it will break his heart. Now answer me one question. Why?"

Gendo chuckled, "Why? You're asking me why? Don't you get the ramifications of this all? If anyone could resist those side effects, it was a pilot. And if any pilot: Shinji. That vaccine could create the perfect soldier. It would be like having ultimate power. I could take on those who betrayed me. Those old men at SEELE."

"But if you were just going to do this, then why would you spend all this time lately trying to reconcile with him?"

Gendo smiled, "If the test subject survives, he will be highly susceptible to suggestion. All that would be needed would be the right code word and he would completely act free of his own will."

"You were going to brainwash your own son?"

"Affirmative."

Misato's finger twitched begging pull the trigger, "What is the code word?"

"That dear Major was the point of my time with Shinji. That was for him to choose. It would most likely be a word that portrays certain emotions."

Misato shook her head, "You're a sad old man. But I swear if you ever come near Shinji again-"

"Major, you fail to realize how many people on the outside I still have."

Misato smiled, "No Gendo, you fail to realize that I will kill however many it takes to make sure Shinji is safe." She then pulled the trigger. The shot was heard and she and Fuyutsuki slowly walked out of the building. As she walked by a van drove up. Several men jumped out and ran inside. Misato smiled, "As far as NERV and all of Japan is concerned, Gendo Ikari never existed."

"That's abusing power," stated Fuyutsuki.

Misato nodded, "I know. But it was for those kids. I'll do whatever it takes to protect those three." She quickly changed expressions and smiled, "Hey, you want to go back to the hospital and look in on the two lovebirds? I bet they're asleep by now."

Fuyutsuki tried to hide his surprise, "Um, I would rather not. Give my regards to Shinji and Rei."

---At the hospital---

Shinji slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was….Rei! He tried to sit up but was stopped by a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Rei stirring and then nuzzling back into his chest. He slowly started to stroke her hair.

"Mmmm, Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

Rei's eyes popped open. She looked at him, "Shinji? You are awake."

Shinji frowned as he started to rub her cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't make it there faster. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Rei shook her head, "I am unharmed thanks to you."

Shinji tried to sit up but Rei refused to move.

"The doctor says you require rest. Please stay in bed."

Just then, the door burst open and Kensuke ran in. "Guys, I have bad news."

"What is it?" asked an annoyed Rei. She did not like her time with Shinji being interrupted.

Kensuke smiles slightly, "Well, Misato asked me to pick up a change of clothes for Shinji. While I was in you're apartment, your phone rang and I answered."

"That is forgivable. Who was it?" asked Rei.

"Ummmm, well you see. I might have been Asuka calling to wish Shinji a Happy late birthday. And I might of le tit slip that he was in the hospital."

Shinji paled.

"And she might have said she was on the next plane back here."

Rei frowned as he grip on Shinji slightly tightened.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay if I knew you people would have liked it that much, I would have killed Gendo off a long time ago. Seriously, I am so happy/excited/humbled that you people enjoy this. Thank you so much for sticking with me. Oh and as you people can start to see, we're coming to the final hill. And as some of you I get bad at rushing the endings, so I will try my best to make these last few chapters smooth. After I'm done with this fic I'm thinking of taking a little time off. I may do fics for other series, I may take time off all together. Moving pretty soon so I have a lot to take care of.

Shinji was inconsolable now. Misato bowed her head ad Rei just hugged him tight. Misato had told him who was behind the attack. She said when he got better they would have to run some tests to try to find a way to reverse the after effect of the vaccine. Until then, they would just have to be extra careful of what they said. That didn't matter to Shinji though, what did that his father had betrayed his trust one final time. He had lost every link to his family. In part of his mind, he was completely alone.

"Shinji. I am here for you if you wish to be sad," stated Rei.

Shinji nodded. He kept his eyes on the floor. He slowly stood and started for his room. Rei started to follow when Misato stopped her and shook her head.

"He needs some time alone right now."

"But he is experiencing pain. I wish to make it better."

Misato smiled slightly, "I know girl, but trust me. Give him a little time let it settle in."

They sat quiet for a while. Rei had to struggle not to go to Shinji when she heard him start to sob. She was surprised when she felt her own tears start to fall. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Misato stood, "I'll get it." She opened the doors and frowned at who was on the other side.

"Where's the baka? I swear I leave for a few months and he goes and gets hurt. How pathetic is that?"

"Not now Asuka. You can see him later."

Asuka pushed Misato aside, "Not right now my ass. I flew all the way from Germany to see him, and I'm seeing him right now." She then started to search the house for Shinji's room. Misato went to comfort Rei when she found out that the blue haired girl had also disappeared.

---Shinji's room---

Shinji felt someone embrace him from behind. He also felt the back of his shirt start to grow damp. He turned to see Rei looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Rei?"

Rei sniffed, "I wish to fix your pain. Tell me what I must do."

Shinji smiled slightly at Rei's innocence. She still had a lot to learn. He reached up wiping her tears off her cheeks. He then pulled her into a hug, "It's not that simple Rei. Just please don't leave me."

Rei nodded against Shinji's chest. Shinji then bent his head down smelling her hair. He smiled. There was something about Rei's scent that just calmed his nerves. It didn't make everything better, but it did help him become more relaxed and peaceful.

"Awww, isn't that just adorable."

Shinji cringed at the sound of that voice. Asuka walked in and practically yanked Rei off Shinji by her hair and threw her across the room. Asuka looked at Shinji and smiled sweetly while she took the spot that was previously occupied by Rei. Shinji looked at Rei as she stood obviously not happy.

"Soryu, I request that you release my Shinji."

Asuka turned and shot an evil smile at Rei, "Your Shinji? Don't you remember? I was just letting you borrow him until I got back. I'm back, so I'm taking him back."

The slap could be heard throughout the entire apartment complex. Asuka rubbed her red cheek.

"I will not fall for your tricks Soryu. I desire to be with Shinji more than anything."

Shinji blushed at this. He then noticed Asuka's clenched fist. He knew he would have to intervene soon. "Um, Rei could you let me talk with Asuka please?"

Rei was slightly worried until Shinji smiled at her. She relaxed, "Very well, I will keep Misato company." She then walked out of the room

Asuka smiled as she left. She then leaned forward for a kiss. Shinji put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her backwards. "I'm with Rei now Asuka. You're just going to have to accept that."

Asuka puffed her cheeks and scowled at Shinji, "What do you see in her anyway?"

"She's kind, gentle, loving, and she's just happy being around me. She doesn't expect fancy things even though I try to give her good things."

Asuka sighed as she walked around the room trying to think of what to say. She then noticed the locket. She picked it up and opened it, "How is this?"

Shinji seemed to be completely focused on the locket. "She is my mother," he answered in a monotone voice. _What's going on? Something is not right here._

Asuka looked up to him. She raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior, "You okay Shinji?" He nodded as his head followed the moving locket. She noticed this and was now very intrigued, "You want this?" Shinji nodded. Asuka smirked at this, "Then you'll have to pay the fee. One kiss and you have to mean it."

_No way is she serious_. His body slowly started to move closer to her. _What the hell?_ He then kissed a very happy Asuka. Asuka smiled at this as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When the need for air became to great Asuka pulled away slightly and looked over at the door and smirked, "Like I said Wondergirl. Playtime is over."

Shinji turned around and saw Rei standing there as a tear rolled down her cheek, _Rei._ Rei stared at him for a second then ran off. Asuka took Shinji's hand and put the locket in it, "Now, where were we?"

Shinji shook his head as he pushed Asuka away and ran after Asuka. Misato walked into the room with a frown, "Rei was crying. What happened?"

---With Shinji---

Shinji stopped as he exited the apartment complex. He looked around for a second then spotted the park across the street. The same park they had walked in after their 'first date'. He ran into the park and look around. He found her next to a pond crying holding her heart and talking to herself. He stopped before she saw him.

Rei sobbed as she experienced her first heartbreak, "This pain is most unacceptable. I do not wish to feel it anymore." She wiped her tears away with her sleeve, "I must avoid Shinji at all costs."

Shinji stood there and frowned. He had cause her pain. And now she didn't want to see him anymore. He bowed his head and knew what he had to do. He slowly walked back to his apartment to pack his things. He left a small note for Rei.

**Rei,**

**I don't know how to explain what happened. All I know is that it meant nothing to me. I love you and only you, but I found you in the park. I heard what you said. I'm moving back in with Misato. I'll try to make sure you never have to see me again.**

Shinji sniffed back a tear.

**I** **love you.**

**-Shinji**


	18. Chapter 18

Things had changed. Misato was not too happy when Shinji showed up on her doorstep with his stuff. He had to practically beg her to let him stay there. He told her about everything: the locket, the kiss, finding Rei, his choice. She called him an idiot and said he was giving up to easily. When she finally realized that she would either have to let Shinji live there or he would sleep in the park, she reluctantly let him in.

Things hadn't changed. It was like it was before Shinji had proposed to Asuka. Asuka had moved back in and the three were reunited. Shinji still did most of the cleaning and cooking. Misato's cooking could still be counted as biological warfare. Shinji went back to work at NERV. It was kind of ironic. At one time, Shinji would have done anything to avoid this place, now he spent more time there than Misato. He would only come home when he was directly ordered to come home by Misato.

Things would never be the same. Asuka would spend most of her time practically throwing herself at Shinji. She would often "surprise" him when he got home from work. He would always brush her off and tell her to leave him alone. First Kaji now Shinji. It seemed the girl had a knack for unrequited love. But she was still adamant that Shinji would come to terms and take her back. She threatened any female that came near 'her Shinji'. She had even beaten a few men to a pulp because their sexuality as, according to her, 'questionable in nature'.

Things couldn't get worse. Shinji and Rei were barely in the same room at the same time anymore. Rei had returned to an almost soulless shell. She had been so happy when she found out she loved Shinji and he loved her back. Now she knew what heartbreak was like. She knew that Shinji and Asuka were in the same apartment together. Asuka wouldn't miss a chance to remind her of that fact.

Things did get worse. Shinji kept his promise. He avoided her at all costs. Every time he saw her in a hallways, on the street, or at work it, it took everything in him not to run up to her and declare his undying love for her and beg forgiveness. But one thought always held him back. He had made her cry. He had hurt her so much that she had cried in public. That may not have been much for some people, but this was Rei. The girl that still had trouble openly showing her emotions. He was miserable but he justified it by saying that it was keeping Rei from being in pain. When Misato found out about the locket and what happened she put two and two together and figured out that it was the trigger for Shinji's mind control. As a result, Shinji had spent hours in NERV medical ward trying to reverse the side effects. They had finally succeeded.

---6 months after Asuka's return---

Shinji sighed as he watched the TV. He flipped through the channels trying to find something. He felt two arms drape around him and soon felt a head rest on his shoulder followed by a kiss on the cheek. He sighed again, "Go away Asuka."

Asuka stood up and huffed while putting her hands on her hips, "You know most men would love a women with as body like this to give them the kind of attention I'm giving you."

"Guess I'm not most men," stated Shinji flatly.

Asuka walked around the couch and snatched the remote out of Shinji's hand turning off the TV and sitting on the table directly across from Shinji, "Give her up Shinji. She's just a useless toy."

Shinji stood towering over Asuka anger evident in his face, 'Don't you ever call Rei a toy. I love her. And I know deep down she loves-"

"Loved," corrected Asuka. "She loved you. As in past tense, as in not anymore, as in get over it already."

"If you hadn't come back and ruined this-"

Asuka was now on her feet. Even though she was a good foot shorter than Shinji at this exact moment none could tell. "I did what I had to do. I worked way too hard to get you, and I am not about to let some blue-haired slut-" Asuka was silenced by a slap.

Shinji stood there in anger for a few seconds until he realized what just happened. He had slapped Asuka. In all their years of knowing each other, in all their fights, in all the times she had resulted to physical assault, he had never once laid a finger on her.

Asuka held her cheek as she looked away trying to hide the tears.

Shinji regretted what he had done. It was true Asuka may not be his favorite person right now, but still she was still one of the few precious people in his life. He held a hand out t Asuka, "Asuka, I'm-"

Asuka turned back this time her eyes filled with rage. She slapped the hand away and was immediately to her feet. He then put all her strength into one punch to Shinji's gut. When he bent over with the lost of air, she then shoved the palm of her hand into his nose. Shinji felt and heard a sickening crap. He felt to the ground gasping for air as blood oozed out of his nose. Asuka then bent down to his level anger seeping from her voice, "Do that again, and I swear I will leave you in a bloody mess you little shit. Face it; I'm all you have left, so learn to deal." She then gave a quick kick to the groin before walking off.

That's how Misato had found him. Blood on the carpet, writhing in pain. She helped him back to the couch after getting him a rag for his nose. She then took a firm hold of it, "Yep, it's broken. Take a deep breathe." Shinji did as he was told. "Now hold it. This will hurt." Shinji's eyes flew open when he realized what she was going to do, but before he could stop her Misato jerked his nose back in place. Shinji's screams echoed through the apartment. Misato stood, "I'm going to go have a little talk with Asuka. Maybe you should sleep at Rei's tonight."

Shinji shook his head, "I'll be fine."

Misato sat down beside Shinji, "No you won't Shinji. You're both heartbroken, why won't you just stop being stubborn and talk with her."

"I can't."

Misato sighed, "Listen Shinji, you need her. She needs you. But I'm not going to force it on you."

Shinji stood and slowly made his way back to his room, "Thanks Misato."

Misato smiled, "Sure thing." She sighed and rubbed her head as Shinji shut his bedroom door, "3….2….1."

"ASUKA GET OFF MY BED AND THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Misato shook her head, "Cue Asuka."

She heard Asuka open Shinji's door, "You damn Baka, can't you see that I was trying to apologize." The door then slammed. Asuka walked through the room and took her coat from the hook, "I'll be back, and tell that Baka if he knows what's good for him he better have one hell of an apology ready for me when I get back." She then walked out the door slamming it on the way out. Misato smirked and picked up the phone, "I may not force it but I'm going to give it a little nudge."

---The Next Night---

Shinji walked down the halls of NERV with Misato. "So, who called in this time?"

"No one, just have a hot date tonight," smiled Misato.

Shinji chocked, "What?"

"Hey, you can't blame a girl. If you're giving up your social life all together, then I might as well take advantage of it."

Shinji mock frowned, "Glad I could be helpful."

Misato patted the top of his head, "Thanks kiddo."

"So, who is working the shift with me?"

Misato coughed and mumbled something.

"Who?"

Misato looked at her watch, "Oh, we better hurry up or you'll be late." She then started to push Shinji down the hall.

"Misato?"

They arrived and Misato shoved Shinji into the room locking the door from the outside.

"Ikari?"

Shinji froze at the voice. He turned and met a pair of red eyes.

"Rei?"


	19. Chapter 19

Rei kept her unblinking eyes on Shinji. There were hundreds of time in the past 6 months that she had wanted to talk to him. She had even called his cell a few times but chickened out when she would get to the last number. She did not want to relive the pain that she had been through when she had seen Asuka and Shinji kissing. Misato had tried to explain to her that it had been a side effect of the vaccine that Shinji had been injected with. She had even given Rei the top-secret documents about Shinji's treatment. But it all came down to one thing: he had been the one to choose to leave.

Shinji felt like his breathe was caught in his chest. She was beautiful to him. She was wearing one of the things she had bought on their date to the mall. He took each breathe in slowly as possible. He reveled in the scent that floated through the air. He loved it. He wished more than anything this moment would last.

Rei looked at him with concern, "Shin…Ikari. Are you not well? You seem to have trouble breathing and your face has taken a reddish tint."

Shinji was shaken back to his senses, "I'm fine Rei." His heart had almost shattered when he hear her call him by his last name. Had she really gotten past him? Who was he kidding, of course she did. He knew what their relationship was now. He loved her, but she had gotten past him. He was the good friend that would never be more than that: a friend.

Rei frowned when Shinji seemed to space out once again. She walked up to him and felt his forehead. Shinji was once again brought back to reality. He stumbled backwards several steps. Rei stared at him with narrow eyes, "You are unwell. I shall report this to Commander Katsuragi." She then tried to turn the knob to the door only to have it locked. She frowned, "Why did the Commander lock us in? Did she not know you were unwell?"

"I'm not sick Rei. It just kind of surprised me to find you here."

Rei tilted her head to the side, "Why? This is my place of employment."

"I-I know. It's just that I asked her not to schedule us together for a while."

Rei bowed her head, "I understand." She then started for her terminal. "I shall cover the communications if you will watch the monitors." The years of emotional coldness allowed her to easily hide the crack in her voice, "We must get to work now Ikari."

Shinji started for his terminal, "Yeah okay."

Rei stared at the back of his head. She knew what their relationship was now. She loved him, but he only cared for Asuka. Asuka held his heart. Rei had filled this role before, but this time she knew she had feelings for him. She was the good friend that would never be more than that: a friend.

---Outside the room---

Misato sighed as she sat in the floor next to the locked door. She had been listening in on them. She shook her head, "At least they still care for the other, now they just have to realize that." She quickly rose her head when she heard some commotion coming down the hall.

Asuka stormed down the hall. Her eyes lit on fire as she saw Misato. She practically went into terminator mode staring at Misato remembering every old injury she had heard of, every weakness, and then making a plan of action.

Misato sighed again when she saw Asuka and mumbled to herself, "This is where it gets interesting."

Asuka restarted her storm down the hall keep her eyes on Misato's in a battle for mental dominance. The first to blink would be giving up a crucial victory. She stopped just inches from Misato who seemed bored with the whole staring contest. "Where's my Shinji?"

Misato smiled sweetly, "Oh, I had a hot date tonight and asked him to cover my shift. He sure is reliable." Misato sweated inwardly, _That's it old girl. Just keep up with the story. Short concise answers……wait did I just call myself old girl?_

Asuka sneered at her, _Come on blink, blink, blink, blink. BLINK DAMN YOU OLD HAG! ADMIT MY DOMMINACE!_ "But don't you usually work with Ayanami now a days?"

Misato rubbed the back of her head and laughed, "I have no idea what you mean. I mean I know me and Rei have gotten a little close but-"

Asuka's eyes narrowed, "Who's on shift with Shinji tonight?"

Misato gulped. She knew what Asuka could get like if she got angry. The purple haired commander started to worry about her well-being.

"One more time Misato, who's in that room with my Shinji!"

Misato gathered the last of her courage. Time to stand her ground. She could take this red haired bitch…right? Right? "You're right Asuka. Rei's in there with Shinji."

Asuka shoved past Misato and started to try and open the door. When it proved to be locked, she looked over to Misato and held out her hand, "The key. Give it now."

Misato shook her head, "They need to talk out their problems."

"Ayanami needs to learn to keep her hands off my Shinji."

Misato scoffed, "He doesn't seem like your Shinji. He's completely ignoring every pass or flirt you make. Face it; he doesn't want to be with you."

Asuka drove her fist into the wall making it crack slightly, "He's just in denial right now. He loves me. He just doesn't see it yet."

---inside the room---

Shinji looked at the wall when he heard a thud. He looked back at Rei to receive a nod. He switched the main camera to directly outside the room to see Asuka and Misato arguing. Both of them frowned at the image.

"Soryu is not pleased. Perhaps you should let her in."

Shinji shook his head, "I don't want to talk to her right now."

"I do not understand. Are you having a fight?"

Shinji chuckled, "The whole past 6 months has been a fight."

Rei rose an eyebrow, "I do not understand."

"She's been hanging all over me. She throws herself at me, sometimes physically. But I just don't like her that way anymore."

"I do not understand," restated Rei.

Shinji sighed, "It's not important. I-" He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. This was the most contact they had had in six months.

"It seems to be important to you Ikari."

Shinji bowed his head, _Now or never._ "I don't think I'll ever seem someone like that anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I caused the one person I love pain and now she hates me."

"She will forgive you eventually," comforted a clueless Rei.

Shinji caught on and shook his head, "No she won't. She deserves better than me anyway. She doesn't even know I still love her."

Rei's heart crashed. He did love someone else. The strange thing was it was not Asuka. She had to find out who this new person was. "Then you must leave and inform her. I shall help you escape." She started to pull Shinji out of his chair.

_Okay, final hurdle. Just tell her. She'll say that she doesn't love you that way anymore, and you can get on with your life._ He stood slowly and held Rei in front of him, "I don't have to leave to tell the woman I love I love her. Because she's standing right here in front of me."

Rei's heart stopped, _He still loves me? I must tell him I love him._

Shinji stared at her as it felt like his heart died. He might as well have just shot himself in the foot. He had lost the love of his life as a girlfriend, and now he would lose her as a friend. He sunk back into his chair and watched the monitor as he saw the verbal debate between Asuka and Misato had turned into the two of them trying to choke the other out. He sighed, "We should call security and get them to break those two up."

She stared at Shinji in disbelief. He had just admitted he still loved her and then went back to work like it meant nothing. "Ikari…Shinji."

Shinji looked at him unable to hide the pain in his eye, "I'm sorry Rei. I know being around me causes you pain."

"How-"

Shinji looked away, "I went after you that night. I saw you crying and heard what you said." Tears started to fall as he continued, "I've done a horrible thing Rei. I caused the one woman I love so much pain. I just wish that that vaccine had killed me."

Rei fell to her knees wrapping her arms around Shinji, "I do not wish to be apart. I did hurt, but to be without you hurts so much more."

Shinji looked at her and smiled, "So we'll just forget these last 6 months every happened?"

Rei shook her head, "I never want to forget that pain, because it makes me want you even more."

Shinji was soon on his knees next to Rei. He slowly leaned forward and kisses her. When they broke he rested his forehead against Rei's. "You want me to move back?"

Rei nodded.

Shinji smiled as he felt like he had been completed. He playfully kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I'll get my stuff after we get off. But we have one problem." They then heard another thump against the wall, "What do we do about Asuka?"


	20. Chapter 20

Shinji and Rei called security to come and let the out of the control room and separate the two, now fuming, females. Asuka was currently hanging on Misato's back with the legs wrapped around her and her right forearm pressed firmly against Misato's throat. She then used her left arm to pull harder on her right. The result was Misato's face was quickly starting to match her hair color. Misato was not taking it sitting down though as she repeatedly rammed her back, and Asuka, into a wall.

"She seems very aggressive and unstable," stated Rei as she looked at the screen.

Shinji gulped slightly, "Yeah, and she's going to be pissed when they get that door open."

"She shall not harm you."

"I'm more worried about you. You know she's never liked you very much. And she is very possessive about the things she wants." Shinji took Rei's hand and gripped it tightly.

"I will defend myself if the need comes."

Shinji glanced at the screen and saw the security dragging the two females apart. They then heard the door click signaling that it was unlocked. Both took a deep breathe. As the security officer opened the door.

"It's all clear sir. The Major asked two of us to take yours and Ms. Ayanami's place, and she wishes to speak with you both."

Shinji nodded as their two replacements enter. He tightened his grip on Rei's hand and looked at her, "Ready?"

Rei blushed slightly and nodded. With that, they both exited. Misato was sitting in a chair still trying to regain her breath; she smiled when she saw the two exit and holding hands to boot. Asuka was still being restrained by three security personnel. They were succeeding until Asuka saw that Rei was holding Shinji's hand.

"YOU BITCH! LET GO HIM RIGHT NOW! I TOLD YOU HE IS MINE, AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Asuka's face was red with rage and she elbowed one of the security in the jaw. When the others went to check on their friend Asuka lunged at Rei, "I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YOU SLUT!"

Rei was pushed out of the way by Shinji. Seconds later him and Asuka were tumbling to the floor. Shinji hit his head on the way down leaving quite bump. He winced as they hit the ground knocking the breath out of him. Asuka gasped as she saw she had missed her intended target. She went to get up but was stopped as she felt Shinji wrap his arms around her.

"Asuka, you're going to have to learn to accept this. I love Rei."

Tears started to form in Asuka's eyes as she started to struggle against his grip, "No you don't. She tricked you or brainwashed you again or something. You're my Shinji."

Shinji shook his head, "No, I'm not. I care for you that's true. That's why it hurts me that you can't be happy for me. I've found the one person that fully completes me in every way, and she loves me. I'm not yours to have Asuka. I belong to one person and one person alone. And that person is Rei."

Rei blushed at his confession.

Asuka broke down in tears as she shoved her head into Shinji's chest shaking her head, "You can't do this. You can't leave me like my mom did. I can't go through that again."

Shinji hushed her as he started to run his hand through her hair trying to calm her, "Shhh, I'm not leaving you Asuka. I just can't be in a romantic relationship with you. That part is solely for Rei. But that doesn't mean I care for you less."

Rei was starting to get slightly jealous of the contact between Asuka and Shinji. She was about to break them apart when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and saw Misato who shook her head.

Asuka shook her head again, "I don't want that though. I don't want you friendship. I want you to love and adore me like you used to."

"That can't happen. I'm sorry."

The security finally gathered themselves and collected a now broken Asuka and took her away. Shinji got up and was immediately taken back a few steps as Rei leaped into his arms, "Did you mean it? Are you really mine?"

Shinji blushed and nodded, "If that's what you want."

His answer came in a breath taking kiss. Misato smiled at the two of them. Her plan had worked perfectly. Now all she had to do was wait for them to be married and have a family. Her smile grew, _Grandkids._

Epilogue:

---5 years later---

"Kaji? Where are you? You know we have to get you ready for day with Misato." Shinji looked under his sons bed and frowned. No such luck. He sighed. Having kids could be such a hindrance sometimes. He walked back in the hall and heard a few voices from his and Rei's room.

"Did you pack clean clothes?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You're teddy bear?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you bring the book for Misato to read to you before you go to bed?"

"Yes mom."

Shinji smiled and peaked in. There sat his 4 year old son on the edge of the bed with his feet kicking as they dangled. Rei was finishing up a little packing of her own. It took a little more time than it usually did. She grunted and bent over.

Kaji jumped off the bed, "Let me help mom." He picked up his mom's bag and started for the door. He opened it to see his dad standing there.

Shinji smiled down at him, "Found you."

Kaji smiled and laughed as he dropped the bag and ran back to his room to hide and continue their game.

Shinji picked up the bag and looked at his wife as she took several deep breathes and held her extended stomach. This would be their second. They were hoping for a girl this time. If it was, they were planning on naming after his mom. She walked up to her taking her other bag and kissing her on the cheek. He heard a knock on the front door.

"Anybody home?"

Shinji leaned out the door seeing the unmistakable purple hair.

Kaji burst out the door of his room and tackled the visitor, "Grandma!"

Misato spun the kid around in the air, "Hey there kiddo. Ready to have some fun while your mom has your new little brother or sister."

Kaji nodded. He looked back at his dad, "Bye dad. Bye mom!"

Misato smiled and opened the door again, "We're off. Call me when the baby is born and let me know if it's a girl or boy."

Shinji smiled at the two, "Be good."

"I will," yelled Kaji.

"I was talking to Misato."

Misato ignored that little comment and left with the energetic 4 year old.

He turned and saw Rei staring at him with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing," Rei answered. _So_ _this is what love is._

A/N: Well, there you go the ending of it all. Thanks to everyone reading my story.


End file.
